Life is Interesting
by Kaerue
Summary: "You shouldn't want love from me, I'm incapable." "You are perfectly capable… Just not when you're in love with someone else." ". . . In love with someone else? What makes you think I'm in love with someone else?" Russia POV. An interesting and funny story that explores the reasons as to why Russia is the way well... Russia is... Russia has a reason for being so mean and cold.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Sup y'all welcome to this story. This is like a fun little thing I just started writing and it actually turned out pretty decent so I decided to post it! There will be sexual themes and cursing in the story so beware. Also, I'm really liking the way Russia turned out in this chapter; really good, much comic relief... Anyway tell me how you like it! I'm thinking I'll make this kind of like a dramatic/comedy/romance thing. It'll be nice. Anyway, please Enjoy! And review!**

"Hey. Anya… Are you even listening to me?" The sound of Yao's voice pulls me out of my daydream.

"Yea, sorry," I start, " I'm quite tired this evening." tired is an absolute understatement. I feel dead.

"I understand you may be really stressed right now Anya, but I need your full attention on this." I sigh

"Of course Yao, you have my full attention." I smile at him and he returns the gesture.

"Okay, so, this problem with North Korea is really worrying me. All these sanctions.." He sighs and pulls his ponytail over his shoulder "America giving me looks every time I hesitate to stop trading food and energy with North. I mean the audacity of that kid. He will not intimidate me into doing what he wants me to do. I have my reasons for things I don't have to explain them to him for approval." Yao picks up the teacup in front of him and brings it to his lips. It's a very beautiful cup, well beautiful set for that matter, painted with delicate pink roses and dark green vines. Yao has the prettiest tea sets, the real reason we call them china. I laugh lightly to myself.

"Anya? Do you think this is funny?" He looks right into my eyes, pleading for me to pay attention.

"No I… I'm sorry but I just can not pay attention today. I didn't sleep." I rub my eyes and look at him with the most tired looking expression I can muster. He looks up and sighs.

"Alright, since this conversation has mostly been you drifting and me sighing we can just discuss this later." He stands and takes the teacups off the table, walking to the kitchen and turning the faucet on. Leaning farther back into the chair I am in, I stare at a simple picture of a Chinese landscape on the wall.

The faucet turns off and his footsteps come closer. I turn to see him leaning on the doorway, looking at me.

"It has been a really long time since I've had you over. I miss having you around." I look at him, eyebrows raised. He misses me? That's a first. The last time I was here I… Well lets just say it wasn't pretty... I stand and stretch my back out.

"You miss me? I never thought you'd want me back here." I don't know why but I smirked as I said those words. He looks down, bites his lip then looks up at me as I approach him. I can feel my being this close to him makes him start to cower slightly. I don't blame him. My presence can be very frightening. Even as a woman I strike fear into the hearts of many men.. Not to mention I do stand at six and half feet tall.

I run my left hand through the ponytail that rests on his shoulder, I wish my hair was this silky. I smile at him

"I should be leaving. I'm sure Ukraine is wondering where I have run off to." I lie. He nods and says, "When will I see you again?" I'm opening the front door when I look back and say,

"Whenever you want to." Walking out of his house I close the door behind me and make my way to my car.

Well. That meeting was productive. What is wrong with me? Someone finally wants me to come to their house and I practically doze off the entire time? I know that Yao said he wanted to talk to me about the North Korea situation but everything he was trying to tell me I already know. He knows I know. It was just an excuse to get me over here I see that now. And I left. I'm currently walking away from his house to my car. In my car now. Driving away now. I frown to myself. I think more could have happened between us if I had stayed… but would that have been a good thing?

.

-words-more-words-

.

"The conference will be in Munich, Germany; I have booked you the soonest flight over. I am sorry this message is coming so late, but we tried getting a hold of you multiple times."

"It is alright", I say to one of the many young assistants my government office has, "I will start packing now." She says something but I've already pulled my cellular device away from my face and ended the call.

A conference, huh? With me? In Munich nonetheless… They must be either mad at me, or want something from me… Or both. I smile to myself slightly when I think about my little white-haired toy that lives in Germany; maybe going to Munich could be fun after all. I carefully fold some clothes and lay them in a small black suitcase, along with some other necessities.

Once the bag is full and zipped, I head for the front door but then stop… Should I bring them?... I walk into the kitchen and unlock a padlocked cabinet, revealing many bottles of assorted vodkas and pills. I take a pill bottle that reads 'for sleep' and stuff that into my suitcase.

I hate flying. It is unnatural. But I suppose necessary.

The whole process is stressful enough to make me want to swallow twenty ounces of vodka; with the crowdedness and the stares. Uh! The stares! It is like these people have never seen a tall person in their lives! Everyone just thinks it okay to talk to me, ask me who tall I am, or if I am a model. And if I travel in America? They ask how the weather is up here… The first thing I think about is murder, but obviously this is not socially acceptable so I answer sweetly and move on.

The sound to put on our seatbelts brings me out of my thoughts. The plane jerks a bit and I tense.

"First time flying?" asks a man sitting to my left by the window.

"No. I just hate flying." I reply, a tad coldly, I really don't like talking to strange people.

"Oh I get you there. You know, the very first time I flew I was about your age, twenty or something. And I just heard about one of those terrible plane crashes and I was just absolutely scared! But, you see, my girlfriend at the time was right there with me and that made everything better. I was okay. And then I realized, hey, flying ain't so bad. So now here I am, enjoying this wonderful flight… So Munich huh? You German?" I sigh, I guess talking with this extremely friendly man will take my mind off the turbulence.

"No, I am Russian. Just visiting a few friends."

"Ohh Russian, yes that makes sense!" The man laughs and I roll my eyes slightly.

"So, how did you meet these German friends."

"Oh, you know school… I uh, did a study abroad program in Munich…"

"Oh that is absolutely wonderful! You know, when I was a young lad, I used to…" He ended up talking about himself the whole way to Germany, an amazing feat I must say. But I couldn't have been happier to finally get off that plane and into a car taking me to the hotel that all the countries attending the conference will be staying.

I hate to even admit this but it's hard for me to lie to myself- Germany is beautiful. I'm talking about the landscape, it's gorgeous, bright and warm. Even in cold, cloudy days the land still holds itself with such beauty and grace. If only the personification of this amazing landscape was as beautiful and bright as the damn scenery. Oh well, what is one to do? I laugh lightly to myself.

The hotel is simple, makes up for its lack of height with width…. Much like the personification of this country. I laugh a tad louder to myself. Honestly, the only thing I feel bad about is that I don't have an audience to hurl these insults at. I am what the kids call a troll, and I have no shame in this.

I check in at the front desk and take the stairs up to the third floor. Elevators make me nervous.

The room isn't half bad. Nice bed, a large window, plenty of sunlight… I like this… it's warm… something I'm not.

My cellular device beeps and vibrates. It only scares me a little.

I pull it out of my pocket and see that Yao has messaged me.

'I heard that you are in Germany going to discuss with the EU and North America. Good luck ?￢ﾀﾙ

I smile at the message and type back thank you.

I will admit that I am a bit confused by Yao's recent affection, not that it's unwelcome, rather, I really don't know why he would want me of all people. Especially considering how our last attempted relationship turned out… He wasn't completely innocent in its failure but I was the main reason it couldn't work.

A knock on the door pulls me out of my thoughts. I squint cautiously at the door. Who would be here? I decide to open the door anyway, I highly doubt this person, who ever it is, can really hurt me.

My eyes are greeted with my favorite color once I do open the door. It is one of the hotel staff holding a bouquet of sunflowers. She hands it to me calling it a delivery or something, I can't speak German well, and leaves.

At this point I give up on trying to stone-face my reaction to these. They are so gorgeous and inviting. I put them down on the dresser and smile… Yeesh, if I keep smiling like this my cheeks are gonna get sore. I lay back down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. It is night now and I can probably just go to bed. I really do not feel like getting up to get some food; and anyway my thoughts are much more preoccupied with who gave me those flowers. Could it have been Yao? He seems like the likely candidate, I mean, he did know I was in Munich and all.

I start to rub my cheeks so I stop smiling. Ugh, I feel like a teenage girl who just got flowers from her crush. This is incredibly unlike me… But I don't mind it.

.

-words-morewords-

.

Sleep doesn't really like to come to me. I've tried chasing her down, trapping her, tricking her… Even waiting patiently for her to trust me and come to me. Yet, it never happens, and I usually end up just laying in a bed for a couple of hours getting nowhere. Last night was no exception really; and to add icing to this already disgusting cake, I didn't bring any makeup with me. So, these dark purple bags I'm sporting under my eyes will be seen and most likely commented on by others… And by others I mean America.

It's still dark outside… I look at the time on my cellular device - 3 am… ughh… I get up, there is no way I'm sleeping now. I brought my special pills but if I took those I'd be out for a while. Much too long. I know I brought cigarettes with me… Where are they? Ah! Found them. I have the decency to walk outside to smoke this… That or I just want to be outside.

About halfway through my second cigarette, I start wondering around the hotel. I'm getting a little bored.

"Yeah no, it's okay really. It doesn't bother me, I was up anyway…" I abruptly stop walking and lean up against the building… That's America's voice… He must be around this corner. I slowly peak around the corner and confirm that America is indeed right around this corner. I return to just leaning against the wall… Listening to his conversation. "Sure, I would be down for that… Though where I'm livin' now has about a high of 45 (113) degrees, so if you want I could meet you somewhere else… Arizona, yeah… Oh, pleasant… Only a five hour drive… Ha, well to me that's a short drive… It's okay really, I was up anyway… Well, alright. Have a good morning…" The talking stops and I assume he has hung up. His steps are coming closer to me… He'll be able to see me soon, and it's much too late to run away… He turns the corner and I step out in front of him quite fast in a motion to scare him. Which works quite well, he's easy to spook like a horse. He lets out a startled noise and looks at me with wide-eyes.

"What the hell, Red, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I laugh.

"You make it too easy. You scare like a horse." I play up on my accent, he says he doesn't like it but I know he does. He puts his hand on his chest and leans on the wall.

"What are you doing out here? Creepin' around?" He asks. I light another cigarette.

"For this."

"Smoking at 3 in the morning?"

"I can ask you the same, little one. Why are you still up at this time of the night? Don't you have a bedtime?" He laughs.

"Little one? I'm sure I am no longer an acceptable height nor appearance to be called that."

"Well, when compared to me, you are the little one. In age, experience, land, and height." He just sighs. The counter for this game has begun. Russia: 1, America: 0. I laugh to myself which causes him to give me a strange look.

"You're always doing that."

"Doing what?" I ask.

"Laughing to yourself. It's creepy. Like you're plotting everyone's demise." I look him in the eyes then start walking away. I'll let him think that's what goes on in my mind… When in reality I'm much sillier than that. "Okay, well that doesn't help my theory." I walk back into the building and he's following me. He presses the up button for the elevator and I walk towards the stairs. "Too good for the elevator?" He asks. I only shrug and start ascending the stairs. I sigh once I notice we are on the same floor… I can't get away from him can I?

"The stairs are good for you anyway… I suggest you start taking them; you are looking a bit… Well, fat." I know this is not true, the man is quite far from being fat, but it bothers him nonetheless. He smiles and looks down.

"Well Anya at least I don't look like a recovering meth addict." I can't let him win this one.

"At least I'm in recovery, you still haven't admitted your problem." He narrows his eyes at me. Ha! Another win. Russia: 2, America: 0.

"Good night, Red." I smile.

"Good night, comrade." He rolls his eyes and enters his room. I take note that his room number is 320. And that I never found out why he was outside at 3 in the morning.

.

-words-more-words-

.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Why do I even bother setting an alarm if I'm always already awake to hear it? I groan as I leave the bed to start getting dressed… I look at the tracksuit I brought and honestly consider just wearing that because it would be comfortable and would just tickle America pink, but… It is not quite appropriate. I settle on a grey skirt that hugs my waist and flows out down to my knees, and a soft, yellow sweater shirt that is tucked in. I never wear heels, I'm much too tall for that, so grey flats it is. And of course, I would never go out in public without my nice, old, pretty much pink now scarf.

The meeting starts at ten, but I'm always incredibly early. I'm already sitting in the room and it's only nine. Good thing I brought a book with me.

The door to the room opens and closes and I don't look up from my book. I hear a sigh then a voice that makes me smirk.

"I always forget that you show up to these things so damn early." I lazily look up from my book; making eye contact with his strange and exotic eyes. "What?" He laughs.

"Nothing. Just wondering why you and not your brother is here." I ask him.

"Germany has left this to me. He's busy with other things, but he will be here for tomorrow's meeting."

"Is Italy coming to this meeting?"

"No, she ha-"

"Yeah, he's busy with other things." Prussia j-... Well, I mean he isn't actually Prussia anymore… What should I call him? Germany? Gilbert?... Kaliningrad? Well, whoever, he just rolls his eyes and starts setting papers on the large table.

"You're funny you know that? I wish you'd be as nice to others as you are to me." He smiles at me.

"You think I'm nice to you?"

"Well, I know what you're like at your worst so yes; the way your treating me now is very nice and polite." I just laugh. He seems to be confident today, must be the fact that he won't be alone with me for much longer. I can always get him stuttering and nervous. Not to mention, he also has this cute reaction to being scared shitless in which he just passes out… It's quite the accomplishment to do that to him.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what is this about? I was told quite little about this meeting… Am I in trouble?"

"What do you think?" I think yes I am in trouble, but that would incriminate me now would it…

"I think that this will be like a UN meeting except its not and I wasn't told much about it because you don't seem to like me very much."

"You got that right."

"What? That you don't like me?"

"No, that this is just like a UN meeting except its not."

"Aww, so Prussia does like me?" His facial expression is interesting. He seems to like to be called Prussia.

"No, Prussia doesn't like you… But, Gilbert can stand you when you are acting reasonable." I laugh. The door opens again and reveals Canada.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting people here already." She says softly. Has everyone just forgotten my arrival habits? Or, is this her form of small talk? Telling us something that isn't true… She walks over to me and sits next to me. Out of all the other European and American countries she is my favorite. Well, I mean, I guess I like America but I like him in a bad way not a friend way… Yea… Not a friend way.

"Aww, you're not going to sit by me?" Prussia says playfully.

"You can always come over here if you want, Gilbert." I smirk at him, I've noticed that he's been standing at the opposite side of the table, maybe he isn't as confident as I thought he was… Germany isn't here, so maybe he feels a little unsafe. I could laugh to myself but I don't… I'm suddenly a little conscious about it, thanks America.

.

-words-more-words-

.

I close the door behind me quite harshly but I don't storm away, no, I walk leisurely toward the stairs.

"Very professional Russia to just walk out of a meeting like that." I smirk and keep walking. I knew he was going to come after me. I start making my way up the stairs until about on the second floor a hand grabs my wrist. I look at America with a glare.

"I'm sorry America that I don't like to be in places where I am so obviously not welcomed. I do not appreciate being ganged up on by the 'morality' police of the world." I pull my wrist away from him and ascend the last set of stairs quickly. He follows me.

"Maybe if you wouldn't meddle in the affairs of others we would try and have better relations with you."

"I don't meddle in your affairs."

"You're lying." I stop walking down the hall and turn to face him.

"You are the worst. You slander my name, my people, my government and country so effortlessly and without remorse. You are causing others to start handling relations with me with more caution, and, you have the audacity to follow me out here and tell me I'm the one who meddles in affairs."

"It's not slander if it's true." My jaw tightens and it takes just about every ounce of modern day 'civil-ness' to make my hand stay by my side and not meet his face.

"You have absolutely no proof."

"Oh? I don't? Are you sure about that?" I bite the inside of my cheek and turn around, I need to get away from him or this won't end well… And he knows that… That's why he's still following me. But I'd be lying if I said I didn't want him to. I get to my room and try and open it quickly but he puts his hand on the door effectively shutting it.

"Alfred are you sure you want to go down this road right now?" My voice is low and stern.

"Hell yea I'm going there. It's my job to make sure y-"

"You have no such job that makes sure of anything. You are like a child, you are no one's hero but your ow-" I'm silenced by his lips… Oh how this happens… Oh how fighting always turns into this…. Oh how I love it… The kiss is far from gentle or soft; it is bruising and rough as both of us are trying to establish ourselves as the dominant one. The elevator door opens and we both pull apart from each other so fast. . . . It's only some humans… We both look at each and he smiles a bit.

"Hope you liked the flowers." He says and starts walking away.

He sent them?. . .

What is up with his and China's recent affection towards me?


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Chapter 2! This one starts to get into Russia's past a little, you know, explains her reluctance to affection. I'll go deeper into that backstory as well since I think it's so interesting. Anyway, sexual themes and cursing, all the usual stuff. :-) Hope y'all enjoy.**

 **.**

"Oh, well… You don't have to go back today do you? You could just leave?" Yao suggests. I sigh and switch my cellular device to the other hand before answering.

"I could but it wouldn't look good… They might suspect that I'm guilty if I act like that."

"Are you?"

"Am I?" He doesn't answer that question. "Well, either way I'm going to stay. Just to see how everything pans out."

"Okay… Be careful. They can be vicious."

"Oh trust me, I know."

"You said this ends tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Well, would you like to come to me rather than go home after?" Oh? He's inviting me back to his house again? Hmm…

"Umm, sure. That would be nice."

"Great, I'll see you then." We both exchange goodbyes before I hang up. And I'm smiling again… I swore my muscles forgot how to do that but here we are… It's just something about being wanted… I honestly shouldn't let myself get this excited about it.

.

I should have taken Yao's advice to skip out on this meeting… Oh hindsight is crystal clear.

"I will not discuss matters like this at a meeting like this. I was ill-informed about what this would be about, and I'm starting to think it was on purpose. I refuse to be bullied into an answer you want to hear from me." I'm keeping my voice calm and cool, although I'm quite angry. I can't believe the audacity of America sometimes! He is relentless! And! He is starting this in front of every country in this damn room.

"We just want the truth Russia, and you've been dancing around it. It really makes you seem guilty."

"We? You mean you. I don't hear anyone else berating me with questions and demanding answers."

"Who else here believes they may be affected by Russian forces? Of any kind?" He asks looking around the room. He raises his hand and so does Italy, Spain, France, England, Norway, Denmark and even Canada. Well shit…

"Speculation and slander." I answer although I'm sure most of these countries would side with America in a heartbeat.

"Are you serious? You are still denying that you are guilty? What do you hope to achieve by doi-"

"America." We all look at Germany. "We are not here to yell at Russia as if she is a child. If you have something against her personally it should be kept personal, not aired for everyone to hear." America gives him a look and Germany just raises an eyebrow; this causes America to sigh softly and drop the subject. "Alright well this has gone on long enough. I was hoping to keep all of this friendly and civil but apparently we can not even accomplish that, so you all may leave." America gives him another look and Germany mouths 'what' at him. This is quite interesting, huh? A familiar vibrating on my side tells me I have a text message. I take the cellular device and turn the screen on.

 _Message_

 _C Pig: 'what did you do to Germany? Brainwash him? Clone him? Blackmail him?'_

I look up to glare at America (he is C pig in my phone, I bet you can take a guess as to what that stands for) and notice I'm the only one left in the room… Hmm.. When did that happen? I quickly stand and gather my 'notes' (which is really just me drawing) and head for the door, but I stop once I hear voices and lean against the inside of the wall - listening. Yes, I eavesdrop a substantial amount, I will not feel shame for this; it gets me good intel.

"I am not obligated to side with you every time you decide to pick a fight." That's Germany's voice… He must be talking to America.

"I understand that, but when it's Russia? I really thought you'd be on my side… Since the whole you know Prussi-"

"Don't even go there Alfred."

"See! You know I'm right. And I'm pretty sure she has been messing with you as well. Why would you back her up?"

"Because believe it or not, I wanted to keep things friendly. The last thing I want is tension and conflict… Yet you seem to thrive for it."

"I do not. I want to keep things friendly as well, but with her going around and trying to destabilize everyone it's kind of hard to do that."

"Like I said, personal problems should be kept personal."

"It's not personal."

"Yes it is," Germany laughs a bit, "look in a mirror. You meddle in foreign affairs just as much as she does."

"You just admitted that you think she meddles in affairs."

"My you sure do have selective hearing."

"Damn skippy, that's what I get for being raised in Virgina, a lawyer's hearing." He is just so full of himself.

"Sure, if that's what you must call it."

"And yes I engage in the affairs of others but with good cause."

"Seemingly good cause." I'm sure this just made America's eye twitch.. Ha, he can't stand being correctly criticized. Damn, I need some snacks… Dinner and a show.

"Ouch. I didn't hear you complaining in 19-'

"Please for the love of God America stop bringing up my history." Germany's voice is starting to sound annoyed, which is interesting since he's become so good at being monotone and emotionless.

"You're so sensitive."

"Rightfully so." They are both silent for a moment before America speaks up again.

"She do something to you?"

"You are unbelievably paranoid. No, she has done nothing to me. Like I said, trying to keep tensions at a low."

". . .Fine. I'll be nice."

"You do have an obedient side after all." America laughs.

"Fuck off." He says playfully. I can't see what's happening, I just hear movement then someone walking away. Aww! I wanted a bigger fight than that… Now that would have been really interesting. Germany vs. America, which blond haired blue eyed white guy will win-

"What are you still doing in here?" Germany asks me… He must have walked back in.

"It seemed like you were having quite the sensitive conversation I didn't want to ruin it with my presence."

"You mean you were listening?" I smirk and raise my hands.

"Guilty as charged." His face is a little unnervingly emotionless, I was wanting at least a smile. "Not even a smile?" I ask. He's just looking into my eyes completely straight-faced.

"I don't find spying funny." Wow, he can not take joke… Oh well.

"Thank you. Not many people stand up to America, especially when it's my honor at stake." I manage. He should at least know I'm grateful. My eyebrows raise as he smiles a bit.

"No problem." He takes some papers off the table than leaves.

Did he just smile? Wow, I haven't seen him smile since 1989.

.

-words-more-words-

.

"Anya." I sigh and keep walking. Whatever America has to say to me can wait. I just desperately want to pack and get out of here… I'm also curious as to what exactly Yao wants from me.

"Anya, don't you dare ignore me." I put my hand on the handle to my room but alas he is here and puts a hand on it so I can't open it… Much like yesterday… I know exactly what he's trying to do.

"I know your games, Alfred, move so I can leave."

"Make me."

"You are an arrogant child you know that?"

"Yes I do. I'm a child that really wants answers and you're not partin' with them."

"Okay fine. I'll give you answers. I. Am. Not. Trying. To. Fight. With. You. Understand that?" He narrows his eyes.

"Could've fooled me. To me it looks like your asking for it."

"Asking for it?!" I take a breath to calm down. I really don't want to get into a shouting match with him, not with all these innocent humans walking around. I push him away from the door and enter my room but he follows me and closes the door.

"No, no, no, no, no, I'm not doing this America. Get out."

"Doing what? Letting me annoy you so much that you accidently tell me the truth and what you're planning?" It happened one time. One time! And now he thinks I'm prone to it. He takes a couple steps towards me and I can feel the back of me knees hit the bed. Oh shit…

"America, I suggest you leave right now."

"Or what?" His voice is deep and soft as he says this which causes some tingles to run through my body. Damn him.

Honestly it has been awhile since we've done this; been in this cycle of hating each other, fighting, having sex, then fighting again. It stopped around 1990 and it didn't pick up again, but now? Why now?

He's close to me now, looking up at me only slightly.

"Or we'll do something we will both regret." I whisper this. It's true and needed to be said, but I really didn't want to say it…

"I'm not one for self-control." He answers, putting his hands on my arms and pushing me back. He's straddling me before I can really try and fight him off, his hands are wrapped around my thin wrists, holding them above my head.

"I know that, capitalist p-" He kiss me before I can call him that name that he hates so much. This kiss is just like the one before, except I'm losing at the battle for who will be the dominant one. And he knows it which is why I can feel him smirking. I try to struggle a little bit but my arms are weak. Truthfully, I haven't done anything like this in awhile, and it's making me quite sensitive. He pulls away and wraps only one hand around my wrists, the other pulls gently at my scarf.

"Don't you dare." He smiles and takes it off completely, tossing it off the bed.

"I know that this will give me the answers I want." Oh my, oh, goodness, oh shit no, no, no, no, no, I can't let him do this. I raise my knee up, hitting him in between the legs, causing him to falter enough for me to switch our positions.

"Damn, what the hell?" I just smile. Ha! Win for women!

"You shouldn't threaten others with torture like that… Especially when it's much too easy to do it to you." His eyes widen as I run my hand through his hair. Ugh, his hair is so soft and golden, it almost makes me jealous. He's biting his lip and writhing gently under me. Oh come on, I can get a better reaction than this. I pull his hair a little harshly which causes him to gasp and tense.

"Aww, does it feel good?" I say in a mocking voice.

"Ahnn Fuck you." He moans. I could laugh at this. He is much too easy, like a teenager… Well… Actually he probably isn't to far off from being a teenager physically. I pull his hair harder and he gasps again, legs starting to tremble slightly. "Stop t-teasing me." It sounds more like a whine than a command.

"Hmmm, only if you apologize for the way you've treated me today and yesterday." He doesn't answer so I pull his hair again.

"Ahh! Okay, okay… I'm sorry for being an ass to you, please…"

"Please what?"

"Stop teasing…"

"Okay." I smile and let go of his hair then get off him, beginning to pack.

"W-what? You're just going to leave me like this?"

"You brought it on yourself, jumping me like that. I am not in the mood for having sex with you." He sighs and looks up at the ceiling… Aww, he looks so defeated laying there… He must not be used to being told no.

I finish packing and he's still laying on the bed.

"I'm leaving now so… You should probably do the same."

"Why are you leaving? We have one more meeting don't we?"

"One more day to stay and be tormented by you? No thank you." I leave the room, it's not my problem.

"I think you're scared." I'm not taking the bait, not this time. I walk down the stairs and I sigh happily once I'm outside of the hotel and into a car that will take me to the airport. Oh sweet bliss… I'm actually quite proud of myself for being able to pull out of his game. I hate the way he gets to me sometimes.

.

-words-more-words-

.

"Interesting… I would have thought Germany would have let him keep pestering you like that… Especially because of your history with him." I've just been telling Yao what happened during my time in Munich. He seems thoroughly entertained.

"My thoughts exactly but, I guess not." My side vibrates and I take the device out and turn the screen on.

 _Message_

 _C Pig: I'm not really used to being turned down, especially by you. Is this some sort of new tactic you're using?_

I could laugh. I could honestly laugh. Of course he's not used to being turned down. I hit the reply button and send him this message.

' _Yes. The new tactic is called: I Don't Want To Catch Something From The World Slut. I think it is working nicely.'_

I look back up at Yao who nervously looks away, blushing only a little… Why is he so nervous all of a sudden? Does he… Does he have a crush on me or something? Oh boy…

"Well anyway… I'm glad you are back here. It must be much better than going to those meetings." He manages.

"I'm glad as well… It's always so warm in your house." This is true, very, very true… Although I'm not sure if he always keeps it this nice and warm or if he does it specifically for me.

"I like it that way… Just how I like the warmness of your smile." It's my turn to blush… I think he may actually be flirting with me which is… Such a weird thought.

"Oh well… Thank you.." Compliments make me awkward. I check to see if America had messaged me back, and I'm greeted with his reply.

 _Message_

 _C Pig: That's a compliment, since you think I can easily get that much if I wanted._

I roll my eyes and reply.

' _I don't think. I know. I know that's how you 'help' others, yes? Make them really like you, then you sleep with them for awhile and then leave, making them want more of you until your culture and dumb democracy has infiltrated the place.'_

I look back up but Yao is gone… I look around the small living room but then notice the water is on in the kitchen… Wow, I can't believe I didn't notice him get up. I stand as well and wander into the kitchen, I wonder what he's doing.

"Oh sorry, I just wanted to make sure these dishes were put away before I made dinner." He tells me once he notices I have entered the kitchen.

"No problem." He smiles at me then continues putting dishes away. My side vibrates again.

 _Message_

 _C Pig: Dumb democracy? I'm not even a democratic nation, a direct democracy is tyrannical I thought you knew me better than this._

' _Oh excuse me, dumb democratic republic'_ I reply.

"I hope you'll stay for dinner. I don't usually get much guests." Yao's voice pulls me out of my little discussion with America.

"Of course I'll stay if you want."

 _Message_

 _C Pig: Okay, I'll remember that miss constitutional republic…. You'll always be a commie at heart huh?_

' _Of course America, if that's what you want.'_

.

Dinner at Yao's house… I've missed this…Everything is almost like old times, like a routine. We talk for a wile, eat, then talk some more before I'd either leave or well… Follow him to his room… I'm still trying to figure out how this night will end.

"Well, I mean… As much as I hate to admit it our economies are practically depend on each other. He goes down I might too." This is Yao's comment to me verbally expressing how joyous I'd be if America would fail… At least once… That's all I need.

"I guess you're right… The world is kind of a little dependent on him… Unfortunately." Yao smiles and laughs a bit.

"Unfortunately is correct," He sighs and swirls the liquid in his glass, "he did make for some interesting times in the past though…" I tilt my head slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"The audacious battle between communism and capitalism… Such a strange time." I laugh.

"Strange? I'd call it fun." He raises his eyebrows.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah actually… I quite enjoyed being the Soviet Union… This federation business isn't as thrilling."

"Hmm… To good ole times."

"To good old times." We both touch glasses in a weird western like toast and drink the rest of the liquid in said glasses. He smiles at me and I kind of smirk back at him… To good old times indeed. He takes the glasses and puts them into the sink, slowly turning around and walking toward me. If the good old times have to say anything about anything, they are saying he's going to try and kiss me… And they'd be correct.

This kiss is nothing like America and I will ever share. It's slow and familiar, passionate even… Especially on his end. He pulls away and smiles a little bit, pressing his lips to mine again. I find it a little funny that he always initiates kisses only when I'm sitting down… Perks of being tall… Ugh, I can hardly joke around in my mind when he's kissing me like this… Where did all of this emotion come from? Why does it feel so good? Like old times…

Kissing like this reminds me of thick, almost black, wavy hair, tanned skin, dark eyes, deep soft voice speaking to me in Greek… I pull away probably a tad too quickly. He's giving me a confused look right now.

"Are you okay?" He asks me softly. I don't notice while I'm speaking, but I interestingly answer him in Greek, which causes him to put the back of his hand on my forehead. "Have you forgotten what time you are in?" He asks me with hint of a joking tone.

"No, sorry I… Was just thinking about the language then I guess… Spoke in it." He frowns a little and sits back down, right next to me.

"I thought you would have forgotten that language…" He sounds disappointed.

"How could I forget it?"

"Because you don't speak it with anyone… Do you?"

". . . I mean. . ."

"Do you even speak to Greece?"

"No…" I look down. You may not know, but I know exactly what he's getting upset about… He's getting upset about history… History we can't change, I can't change… I've never been really good at changing.

"Do you still… Think about him?" I look right into Yao's eyes and tighten my jaw. Of course I do.

"What do you think?" I stand up, I don't want to feel bad about this.

"Anya." I roll my eyes and walk toward his front door. He quickly grabs my wrist. "Don't you remember why we couldn't work the last time we tried?" I turn around and he's looking up at me in a way that almost makes me sad. Almost.

"Because I was a whore in the sixties and you wanted monogamy?"

"No, It was be-... Well, I mean that was part of it but no… It was because I realized you could never love me the way I did and do love you."

"You shouldn't want love from me, I'm incapable."

"You are perfectly capable… Just not when you're in love with someone else."

". . . In love with someone else? What makes you think I'm in love with someone else?"

"You're still in love with the Byzantine Empire." I take a step away from him and he takes a step toward me. "Anya, I know that you really loved hi-"

"How dare you speak as if you know. You know nothing of the relationship between me and the… the.. Him.." I quickly turn around so he doesn't see my eyes welling… Oh, damn him… I feel his hand on my arm but I open the front door and walk out then smile… It is pouring out here… Lovely… How romantic.

"Anya, please don't walk away… I don't mean to offend you I just… Really… Care for you." I don't even give him the time of day. I don't answer him, I don't even look back at him, I just keep walking… To where? I don't know… Since he was the one who picked me up from the airport and all…

This rain is chilling me to the bone, and all I can think about is the damned Byzan-... Him..

.

-words-more-words-

.

-3 weeks later-

45 missed calls.

34 voicemails.

56 unread messages.

115 E-mails.

Uhhh…. This is what happens when I shut myself in…

I slowly sit up for the first time in… A while… Stretching my limbs and back… Everything is sore. Standing up from the bed I stumble a little, but then get the hang of walking and wander into the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror…

Why can't I just move on from the past? Why must I become so upset over it? Even hundreds of years later. I close my eyes and let my mind float back to the Byzantine Empire, that Yao so graciously reminded me of… Or Theo... that's what I called him. I remember desperately trying to learn Greek just so I could speak to him. I laugh a bit to myself, America can go pound sand, Theo always thought it was cute when I laughed to myself.

Our relationship was bitter at first, small little battles with ships and on beaches. Yet, soon after I learned Greek, we actually started talking to one another and seeing each other more often and the petty hatred we had for each other melted away and we… We fell in love with each other. Which was a mistake… The best piece of advice to follow as a nation is never fall in love with anyone because it will be used against you… And it will destroy you. Like it did and still does to me… Even five hundred and sixty years later.

I slowly remove my scarf… This is something I rarely do but I'm reminiscing, might as well look at the one remaining thing I have from my love for Theo… This big, nasty, dark scar across the front of my neck… I can almost feel the pain of that much too dull knife cutting into me as I run my fingers across it. I've been through some pretty horrid, and brutal stuff… Like, the Revolution of 1917, or even the Great Patriotic War… That one hurt like no other war has hurt me… But this scar? The worst pain I've ever felt… By far.

No, Theo did not do this to me, he could never hurt me… But my love for him did this to me. Jealousy did this to me. That's why I left Yao's house so quickly… Jealousy brings nothing good…

A familiar, special ring from the private telephone I have in my office echoes through my house, honestly causing me to gasp. I haven't heard that ring in a while… I quickly run to my office and debate whether or not I should pick it up… This phone used to mean one of three things before the Soviet collapse. 1.) It means that Stalin wants to talk to me which could have been good or bad… Mostly bad… 2.) It means that America is calling me which was almost always bad… or 3.) It means nuclear war so… I was always scared when this phone rang…

So what the hell does it mean now?

I slowly pick it up, staying silent for a while before giving a cautious hello.

"Ha! I knew you'd pick this one up, Commie." I roll my eyes… It's option 2.

"America dear, you should know that calling me on this telephone is quite serious… I hope you don't intend to meet with Stalin and I because he's unavailable right now."

"Try unavailable forever, thank God."

"Hey, watch it."

"As much as I love verbally playing with you this call is pretty serious."

"Oh? What do you want?"

"Well.. Since no one for some reason can get a hold of you," I look at my cellular device that currently tells me I have hundreds of unread messages…. oops...",I decided to call you here because I knew you'd answer if you were alive… Anyway, we're supposed to hang out."

"Excuse me what?"

"I'm sure you heard what I said."

"Is today the first of April where you are?"

". . . No. . . I'm being serious."

"Okay… Who says?"

"Says my boss and yours for some… Some God forsaken reason."

"Is this one of those, 'Maybe if they get to know one another they will actually like each other', plans?"

"Yup."

"Do I have to?"

"Yup."

Sigh. Why?

Why?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I'm actually kind of amazed at how much attention this story is getting :-) And to think I was debating whether or not to post it…. Anyway, hope y'all enjoy! I got right to work on this chapter to apologize for the long wait for Chapter 2, if any of you noticed. I'm usually really good at popping chapters out, (as my other story gets about 6,000 words added to it every week) buuuuuut finals are here and I have studying and essays to complete so it's been a little slower… No worries though! I shall soon be finished and summer break will be here and I can just write fanfiction all day and all night because this is what my life has become now… Anyway, please enjoy! And review if you do! (Or don't) I'm really enjoying the reviews I've been getting so far on this story! Thank you so much! Also… This chapter is like… Hella long… Sorry not sorry :-)**

 **.**

"Wow! You're so tall!", "Do you play basketball?", "Are you a model?", "Do you play volleyball?", "You're legs are longer than my whole body!", "You're such a giraffe!", "Is it hard to find clothes that fit?", "I wish I was that tall!", "Are your parents tall?", "Poor thing! I'd die if I couldn't wear heels!", "Is it hard to date?", "Are you jealous of short girls?","How's the weather up there?" . . . I can't stand American airports. . . That's okay though, I've just taken to talking back in Russian, which normal causes them to awkwardly say sorry and walk fastly away. It takes me forever to find the one suitcase I brought with me, and then another long while before I find out America actually isn't picking me up, someone else is doing it, and honestly I'm just quite tired. The person who does pick me up seems a little afraid of me and is not of much use, not to mention he has an accent and I can hardly understand him because I'm not that good at English yet.

Finally I'm in a car headed to wherever the hell America is, and I hope I can just lay down once I get there. I sigh and look out the window. I guess America's too good now to pick me up from the airport… Not that it bothers me but, I just would rather deal with him than this small scared man I'm with…

The driver pulls up in front of pretty large skyscraper and I hope to God this is not where we are going (Although it's either that or a number of these other very tall buildings)… I hate tall buildings.

Yet alas, as some cruel universal joke, it is the exact building we enter…. Sigh…

"Oh, hey sorry I couldn't pick you up. I was busy." I look to my left and notice America standing there. Just waiting for me in the lobby I see.

"What, too good for me now?" I ask.

"Mmm, something like that…Come on." He gestures for me to follow him. I notice most people that we pass are staring at me like I'm some sort of Frankenstein creation, which honestly makes me uncomfortable. We stop in front of a row of four elevator's; America presses the button to summon one.

"Umm, I'll take the stairs…" I say and turn to try and find them. He takes my wrist and pulls me back.

"Hell no, it's on the 27th floor! I'm not even sure if you could climb that many at once." I sigh. I think he's doing this on purpose… The elevator makes a beep sound and opens. He walks in and turns towards me. I just stand still… I really don't want to get into that metal trap of death. The doors begin to close and America sighs, putting his hand in front of the door to stop it.

"Anya, stop being a child, get in." It takes me a few moments but I manage to put one foot in front of the other until I'm in the thing. He presses the button marked '27' and the doors close. It jolts at first then starts to ascend. I hold onto the railing on the walls and take a deep breath. This is such a weird feeling.

"Really? Scared of elevators?"

"They just make me wary is all.." The elevator stops on the 15th floor and lets two more people in. It jolts again and I swear we are all going to die… It's going to snap, and we will all fall 20 floors to our dooms. I was doing well too, keeping alive… The last time I died was 1991, I was hoping to keep the record going.

We stop again at the 21st floor and those two humans walk out.

"What? Commie engineering give you bad experiences with elevators?" We finally arrive at the 27th floor. I don't answer him.

.

"Nice, huh?" America asks me.

"It's okay."

"You've been staring out of the window for forty minutes. I'd say you think it's more than okay."

"You've been watching me stare out of this window?" He walks up to me, standing next to me. We both look out. It's night time now, and the city is just lit up… It is beautiful but I'd never tell him that. The telephone to the room starts ringing and he sighs. It's on the nightstand near the large window so he just leans over to pick it up.

"Hello?...Oh really?... Well, I'm in Pennsylvania, so... " He sighs and switches languages. This causes me to raise an eyebrow; oh? Doesn't want me to understand? Must be important… Really regretting choosing to learn Italian rather than Spanish right now… After a couple of minutes he hangs up and looks at me. "Well, lucky you, we get to go to your favorite state."

"Excuse me, what? We are leaving?"

"Yup!"

"But… We… I just got here…"

"Well, I'm just about everywhere these days so… Get used to it." I sigh. This is so weird. Not to mention we have barely talked to each other since I've gotten here… Which doesn't bother me, not in the slightest… Absolutely not. "Well, are you coming?" He asks.

"Umm… Yea I guess.."

He makes me take that dreaded elevator again to go down to the basement floor, which is where most of the cars are.

Are we going to drive to another state? Seems possible, we are in Pennsylvania so it'll be quickish to get to any of the surrounding states. Although he said we are going to my 'favorite' state… What is my favorite state? I've never thought about that… Unless we are going to his favorite state which I would guess to be either New York or Virginia…. Probably Virginia.

"Wow… I wasn't expecting you to have this kind of car." I say as he opens the passenger door to a Ford Expedition, letting me get in.

"Oh? What did you expect me to have?" He asks while starting the car.

"I don't know, something small, red and sportsy."

"Small? I don't care for small cars. If you haven't noticed I'm only like two inches shorter than you… And anyway, I do have 'sportsy' cars, just not here." I nod once.

.

"Anya, wake up, we're here." I slowly open my eyes… I fell asleep? I stretch my arms in front of me while noticing we are at an airport. Uugghhhh… I'd rather drive… It's just Virginia…

Once we both get out of the car I notice the airport is small… It looks like mostly… Private planes… Oh hell no…

"What are we doing here?" I ask, only slightly panicked… I really shouldn't be expressing this much emotion when he's around.

"Flying, what does it look like we are doing here?"

"I'm not getting into one of these little planes, hell no… Especially if you're flying it."

"Why not? I've been flying since the 1920s."

". . ." I sigh, he does have a point. He rolls his eyes and takes my wrist, making me follow him up to a small plane. I'm honestly so nervous, but I can't let him know that… Although I'm sure he already knows… He helps me get into the plane and I'm shocked at how nice it looks on the inside… So fancy…

"You can take any of these seats back here if you want." He tells me before going toward the front of the plane. I sigh and look at the four options I have in front of me… Hmm…

I follow him to the front of plane, I honestly don't want to be alone back there. He laughs once he sees me quickly sit next to him in what I guess would be the co-pilot's seat…

"Aww, miss me that much?" I give him a look and he laughs more.

"So, where exactly are we going?" I ask him once the plane starts moving. I think talking might help my nerves about all this.

"I already told you. Your favorite state."

"I don't have a favorite state… I've only been to four how could I have a favorite?"

"Well… I'm calling this one your favorite." I keep my eyes on him rather than looking forward out of the window… My stomach is getting that weird feeling it does when I'm in ascending planes, or elevators, or looking down from a high place, or falling… All terrible things. He smiles a bit. "What? You're making me feel weird looking at me like that." I roll my eyes and, against my better judgement, look forward… Oh… It's not so bad…

"You still haven't told me the state we are going to." I say once I've gotten used to looking out of the window.

"Guess."

"I'm not guessing."

"Guess."

"You're such a child."

"Yeah, I know… So guess." I sigh.

"Fine… umm… Texas?"

"Ha, no." I honestly can't remember very many state names…

"Umm… Florida?"

"You wish."

"Eww."

"Oh my goodness, it's just a peninsula get over it."

"Sure it is… Umm… Washington?"

"No."

"Virginia?"

"We would have just drove if it was Virginia."

". . . Can I get a hint?"

"It's on the western half." Oh yay, the states I know the least.

"Umm… Colorado?" That's such a weird name to say, he laughs at my accent.

"No, but close." Close?. . .

"Utah?"

"No, but getting warmer."

"California?" I've been to California before, but way, way, way, before it was California.

"Nope, but super close."

"Mexico? Or… New Mexico?"

"No… You are literally hopping around the right one."

". . . "

"It's very warm… Has one of the seven wonders in the world in it… Some people think it means arid zone…"

"Arizona?"

"Yup."

"It doesn't mean arid zone?"

"Nope. It means land of little springs."

"Hmm.. Why do you think it will be my favorite?"

"You'll see."

We stay silent for a while. My nerves slowly die down until finally I'm completely calm.

"Have you ever flown a plane before?" He asks me.

"No."

"Really? Dogfighting not for you?"

"Absolutely not… I'd prefer to stay on the ground… Although I bet you like it."

"Like it? I loved it… Well, when my plane didn't get destroyed while doing it." He laughs a little.

"Has it ever killed you?" I hear myself ask.

"Yeah… A couple times… But it's never made me not want to get into a plane again."

"A couple times? So you're bad at it?" He laughs.

"You wish! I was one of the best!... But umm, no, a couple times meaning flying in general has killed me like three times. Only one of them was because of any fighting."

"So… You're just bad at flying?" He rolls his eyes but says nothing. "So what happened?" I ask.

"One time something was wrong with the fuel and I ran out and crashed, and then another time one of my engines blew up… And I crashed. Oddly enough they were both in the 1950s… Someone messing with my planes…" He shoots me a suspicious look and I just shrug causing him to smile. "Okay now you have to tell me about a time you died…"

". . . Umm… Okay… What time?"

"How about the last time you did."

"It was boring really… Cardiac arrest… In my bed… So simple."

"Wow… I've never died so peacefully before."

"You think Cardiac arrest is peaceful?"

"You make it sound like you died peacefully." This is true… I kind of did die peacefully… The thing setting me at ease was my hope that I wouldn't come back… But I've never told anyone this.

"Well… I suppose…. What about you? When was the last time you died?"

"1967…" He looks at me and that's when I realize I had killed him in 1967… Haha…

"Hmm, sorry not sorry."

"I know you aren't, Red." I smile… I'm not.

"Well, that wasn't peaceful for sure."

"No, it wasn't… Ass… I'm not really used to dying."

"No one is." We are silent for a while. I start to mess with one of the ends of my scarf between my hands and he speaks again.

"I've never seen you without that thing." . . . My scarf?

"What?"

"That scarf you always wear… You always have it.."

"So?"

"Why? Is it to hide that sc-"

"America… It's because I like it."

". . . So like do you ever wash it though? Cause like-"

"Why are you so interested?"

"Why are you so defensive?"

"I'm not defensive just… Annoyed."

"I call it defensive." I sigh… He is such a child… But he knows that.

"Fine, yes I wear it because of the scar… And many other reasons I'm sure you could piece together."

"What happened?" I give him quite a rude look then turn away. I'm not trying to recall that memory… I might cry if I tell it… "Okay, okay, message received you don't want to say…"

He stays silent long enough for me to actually fall asleep… I wish I hadn't though… My dream was a flashback.

.

" _Where were you?" My body tenses slightly and I pray he didn't notice it… I can hear him walking up from behind me, I'm still just washing clothes… Pretending like I didn't hear him. "Anya!" I jump. I'm sure he noticed that._

" _Yes, sir?" I'm still putting clothes into the warm water in front of me, trying to act as normal as I can._

" _Look at me." I put the last article into the basin and slowly look up at him. "Where have you been?"_

" _I've been here, sir." He slaps me across the face._

" _Do not lie to me, girl. Tell me where you went?"_

" _I-I went to the market, sir, to buy some bl-" He slaps me again causing me to fall to the ground._

" _Get up!" I swallow and slowly get up… I can taste blood in my mouth… "I had you followed." My body tenses and goes cold. He… He had me followed?... That means… "What have I told you about going to Constantinople?"_

" _I… I wasn't in that city, sir I-" This time he punches me, again sending me to the ground._

" _Don't play your tricks on me! You know full and well why I have forbidden you to go near that city!" Before I can get up he kicks me back down. Tears begin to well in my eyes… I'm frightened… What is he going to do to me?_

 _He grabs my arm and pulls me up, only to slam me against a wall, knocking the air out of me. His right hand leaves my arm and finds its way around my neck, squeezing hard enough to hinder my ability to breath. My hands come up and wrap around his wrist but I'm not strong enough to get free._

" _You are mine, understand? I own you, not him!" The feeling of his hand around my neck panics me, yet also sends horrid waves of warmth through me… I can barely comprehend these two emotions together._

" _Y-yes, sir…"_

" _Say it!"_

" _... I-I'm yours sir…"_

" _Good." His grip loosens but doesn't fall away completely. He looks at my neck and I finally realize my mistake… I'm wearing the necklace Theo gave me when I was still my own empire… Subutai has forbidden me to wear it but… I love it so much, and I… Wanted to wear it while I was seeing Theo… He smiles a bit but its dark… That fear returns and I can feel my body starting to shake._

" _You love him don't you…" He says softly. I don't answer, I just begin crying softly. "Enough to die for him?" He looks right into my eye as he says this and I shake my head._

" _P-please I'm sorry… I'll never do it again I-" His hand fatally tightens around my neck and I can't breath. My heart is beating fast, my muscles are weak… H-He's going to kill me… He lets go just as my vision begins to blur and I desperately gasp for air._

" _I know you won't do it again…" He grabs the front of my dress and rips it open. I feel like I could pass out… Or throw up… Both really. He puts his right hand on my now bare chest, feeling me. "I hate to hurt you… I love you so much you know this, yes?" I nod frantically… I don't want him to hurt me._

" _I-I love you too." He slaps me across the face once more._

" _What did I say about lying to me?" All I can do is shake and let him touch me. He abruptly grabs my arms and throws me to the ground and I scream. Please someone hear me… Please save me… He straddles me and tries to take the necklace off but he can't… It's a tight necklace and won't go over my head… He doesn't have the patience to undo it… He grabs a knife from his belt and brings it to my neck. I scream again and try desperately to fight him off but he's much too strong. "You are mine Anya. You are nobody else's but mine! And I will mark you just how he has marked your heart." Searing hot pain erupts from my neck as that much too dull blade tries to work it's way through it. I scream but soon I can't anymore… My body shakes violently and I'm choking… Choking on my own blood, choking on the knife, choking from his weight, choking on my love for Theo… Dying… The last words I hear are…_

" _I'm sorry, Anya… I love you."_

 _._

I gasp and my hand flies up to touch my neck… No knife…

"Are you alright? Seem pretty distressed over there." I jump and gasp at America's voice and frantically look around… My mind has to slowly come back from the 1400s… "Well? You look a little pale."

"Why do you care?" my voice is a tad shaky but I try to sound sarcastic… Try to act like I didn't just relive one of the most horrifying moments in my life.

"I don't but… If I have to like, land somewhere cause my passenger's going to die on me I'd like to know." I roll my eyes and desperately try to keep the smile that's threatening my lips away.

"I'm fine."

.

-words-more-words-

.

"I do like it."

"I knew you would." We enter a very rustic looking one-story house… It's actually quite modest, and is on a decent amount of land. Once inside I can't help but smile at the way it's furnished… It just seems so… Country… There are chicken-themed towels and curtains in the kitchen, along with crosses and a shelf filled with cook books. The living room is small, and is lightly decorated with a turquoise themed coffee table, a couch and a rocking chair that have heavy looking quilts on them, and a small television set. There is another room visible from the kitchen that is filled with books and movies. Down the hall it looks like there are three rooms…

"Where did you say we were?"

"Buckeye." I nod… This place seems like it would be called, 'Buckeye'. "You can have the room that's down that hall to the left. First door." I nod and head toward that room. The door is already open so I just walk in. This room is simple as well, A dresser, a nightstand, a bookshelf filled with books and a bed covered with a quilt. Nice. A soft knock on the wall makes me turn around.

"Hey so… I know we just got here but I have some business I need to take care of… You won't mind being alone here for awhile?"

"You have to be somewhere at 1 in the morning?"

"Unfortunately."

". . . Well, I don't have much of choice, do I?"

"Okay, awesome." He smiles a bit then leaves. After a couple of moments I hear the front door open and close… I sigh… It doesn't seem like there is anything to do in Buckeye, Arizona… Although, I'm not sure if i'd want to leave the house, I might get lost. I wander into the kitchen and start looking through his cook books, I haven't eaten in at least fourteen hours, I should probably eat something. Hmmm… All of these things look mildly interesting… All very American meals… I close the book I took off the shelf and put it back. I'll just see what he has in his pantry…

Wow! He has a lot of food in here… Who even has ten boxes of different cereals in their pantry? Five boxes of kraft macaroni and cheese, three boxes of poptarts (all different flavors), assorted pasta types, canned vegetables, peanut butter, four different kinds of bread, cake mix, popcorn, sugar, flour, olive oil, a bag of potatoes...Hmm… I pick up the bag of potatoes and put them on the counter. I guess this will do. I take out two and set them back on the counter, putting the bag back where I got it. I find a small pot and fill it with water, then put it on the stove. I sigh as I watch the water slowly come to a boil. Oh wait, I should probably cut these… Taking a knife and cutting the potatoes into fourths, I slowly put them into the boiling water. I look at the time on the stove: 1:34… I close my eyes then open them again, 1:45… Oops… The potatoes are probably done. I drain them in the sink then put them in a bowl, mashing them up with a fork. After the potatoes are mashed to my liking I take the bowl and head into the living room, turning the television on and sitting in front of it. I slowly eat my dinner while watching the weird shows that play on what this 'adult swim' channel has to offer.

.

-words-more-words-

.

I sit up quickly. The bowl I had from last night is still sitting in front of me, only half empty. The television is still on as well, there is an interesting blue cat character and a orange fish character screaming at each other… I look down and notice I have a quilt on me… I don't remember grabbing this… Sound from the kitchen peaks my interest and I wander into it.

"Do you normally fall asleep on the floor with a bowl of potatoes?" America asks me once he sees me.

"Oh, is that not how one falls asleep?" He laughs. "What time did you get back?"

"Hmm, around three." I look at the time above the stove, 8:46… Hmm..

"Do you have anymore business you need to do?"

"Nope. I had my schedule cleared."

"Aww, just for me?"

"Yup." I smile a bit… I don't know why… My cellular device vibrates and I look at it. Oh darn I must have forgotten to plug it in, it's only at ten percent.

 _Message_

 _Yao: I haven't heard from you in a couple weeks… Is everything alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?_

I sigh and reply.

' _I'm fine."_

"So, I hope you like to eat breakfast." I look up at America.

"I normally don't eat it." He turns and gives me a weird look.

"How do you even live?... Oh, that's right, you hardly eat."

"I do eat, just when compared to you, it seems like I eat nothing." He rolls his eyes, and I lean back on the counter behind him.

 _Message_

 _Yao: Okay… I'm really sorry if I did hurt you. I didn't mean to._

' _I know you didn't… And I'm fine, no need to worry, alright?'_

"Texting your boyfriend?" I scoff at his question.

"Actually, yes I am."

"Oh darn… And I was just about to kiss you." I'm pretty damn sure he was joking but I still blushed. He turns around and puts a hand on either side of me, trapping me against the counter. My eyes widen as he kisses my cheek. What the hell is he doing? Why is he acting like this? At first he berates me for answers about 'meddling' then I have to mysteriously spend time with him, in which he acts relatively nice to me the entire time, now this?... Is this some sort of trick to get me to talk? Because it won't work. His lips move to my jaw and I sigh. I could just let him do this… I mean.. It'd feel pretty damn good… I push him away and he smiles and looks down.

"Straight to kissing me? I'm not that easy you have to take me out first." He laughs at my 'joke'.

 _Message_

 _Yao: Just take care of yourself? And be careful_

' _Of course.'_

Be careful? Why?

"This new thing you've been doing, denying me, it's honestly getting to me." He says in a low voice, emphasizing his apparent desperation with biting his lip.

"Oh no, whatever should I do." I say, quite sarcastically.

"Kiss me."

"Hell no… Why are you so desperate?"

"Because something I could have had whenever I wanted, suddenly, I can't have anymore."

"Oh, so I'm just a thing you use for sex?"

"I don't need too… There is plenty of other people I could get it from if I wanted."

"But you don't… You like me, huh?"

"No, I don't like you."

"So, it's just a kink of yours to get off by the hands of the enemy?" His mouth drops and he gasps.

"Absolutely not."

"Oh really? I'm sure you've slept with every single person that was enemy number one either while you fought them, or right after."

"That's not true.

"Oh come on! I'm one hundred percent sure that when you were rebelling against England you at least did something with that. And what about Germany after the second war? Than me? You seem to have a thing for it.."

"I'll have you know, even though it is none of your business, I was still a virgin in 1776." Oh?

". . . Are you lying to me?"

"Why would I lie about that?"

"Hmm… I never expected that from you… Especially since now you basically whore yourself out to anyone with oil." He scoffs.

"The insults just come naturally for you, don't they?" Russia: 3, America: 0. No, I didn't forget our score.

"You know me." We are silent for a while as he puts some dishes in the sink and wipes the counters down. "When did you lose your virginity?" I don't know why I asked this.. I was thinking it, then it just came out… Oh well, gotta commit... He looks up at me.

"Why should I tell you?" I shrug.

"I'll tell you mine."

"No thanks, I don't want to hear some terrible, horror story."

"It is not a terrible horror story, it was absolutely consensual and beautiful." He laughs.

"Beautiful?"

"Yes." He laughs again.

"Fine.. But you first." I sigh.

"It was a very long time ago… could have even been late 1100s honestly. I was quite fond of the Byzantine Empire and he was quite fond of me, and we decided to take our relationship further. We actually were together for quite some time… Around, three hundred years." He raises an eyebrow.

"That's almost longer than my life." I smile. I forget sometimes how young America actually is.

"It was very nice… But you know… He was killed so… Gotta move on." I think of Yao when I say this… Gotta move on…

"That must have sucked…" I smile.

"It did." He puts some dishes away before turning to me again.

"I was feeling a little rebellious toward England and I really wanted to do something that'd piss him off. So…" He looks down, as if even after all this time he's still embarrassed about it, "Late one night during the revolutionary war I tried to lose it to France, who, was quite happy to do so but… I chickened out… Plus Prussia caught us and was extremely disapproving. He lectured France about how I was a child and he lectured me about chastity." I laugh, leave it up to Prussia to be the ultimate cock blocker.

"Wait, so… When did you actually lose it?"

"Probably around 1860…"

"To who?"

"Hmmm, I don't wanna say."

"Embarrassed?"

". . . Not really… Just a little private."

"Was it France?" He smiles and shakes his head. "England?" He shakes his head again… "Canada?"

"Eww, What the fuck she's like my sister… Literally." I shrug. Who the hell else? I sure as hell know it wasn't me… It had to have been a European country it just had to be… Why am I so curious about this?

"Alright well. It's a European country, yea?"

"Yea… Although I'm sure he'd kill me if I say.."

"Oh so a he then?" He nods a bit. Hmm, interesting. "1860. . ."

"You'll never guess so you should just drop it."

"Alright, okay… I will for now." He smiles.

.

-words-more-words-

.

 _Message_

 _Yao: Hey, I got some news that you are in America. It didn't happen did it?_

I put the fork I'm holding down so I can adequately hold this cellular device to reply.

' _I hope you're not implying that I'm guilty of anything. . . And no… I was not caught doing anything.'_

He can be so worried for me sometimes… I guess I would be too if the person I cared about was so… Well... Me. I have a plate of food in front of me but I've barely touched it. It's not like it tastes bad or anything I'm just not hungry. I look up across the table at America, who's already finished his food and is reading something.

 _Message_

 _Yao: No, I'm not implying anything. It just worries me is all…_

' _Don't worry so much, you'll make yourself sick."_

"Wanna watch a movie?" America casually asks me, not even looking up from his book.

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Which movie we would be watching." He closes his book and stands, frowning a bit at all the food still left on my plate. "I'm not very hungry."

"I've been with you for the past like 18 hours and the only thing I've seen you eat so far was mashed potatoes and a quarter of the sandwich in front of you. If you were human, you'd be passing out soon."

"Well I'm not human… And I've never been one for eating much." This is quite true… I just don't have an appetite; it's been gone for a while and it hasn't come back yet. He sighs and gestures for me to follow him. He walks into the room that's filled with books and movies, then he gestures to the side with the movies.

"You can pick if you want." I slowly walk up to the shelf and start skimming through all the titles… I've never seen any of these… And surprisingly they are all in alphabetical order. After a while of staring at unfamiliar titles I look at him.

"Which one do you think is good? I haven't seen any of these." He raises his eyebrows.

"What do you even do for fun?"

". . . I like to look out of windows."

"That's one of the creepiest things I've ever heard you say." I roll my eyes, which then happen to be caught by a particular movie case, causing me to take it out. Hmm… This one.

"This one." I say while handing it to him. He takes it and smiles.

"Spirit? You know this movie can get a little sad at times are you sure?"

"It seems interesting… I want to know what a movie about horses could be about." He shrugs and we walk over to the living room.

 _Message_

 _Yao: I just got a text from England, he seems a little displeased with you… Are you sure you're okay?_

I don't answer him… I should have.

.

He was right… That movie was so terribly sad yet happy at the same time… He had to hand me a box of tissues… What? It is good to cry every now and again, especially when it's because of this beautiful movie…

"Sensitive, huh? Never really expected you to be the type to cry like a child over horses." He asks me as the credits are rolling. I sniff. Russia: 3, America: 1.

"No… But it was a particularly emotional movie…" He laughs and walks out of the room. Taking a tissue, I follow him but then get sidetracked by the sliding glass back door he has. His backyard is mostly green grass surrounded by a white fence. There is, however, one tree that is near the middle of the yard but it's off to the left a bit… What a peculiar place for a tree… I open the glass door and step outside; I'm immediately greeted by at least one hundred degree heat. It feels so nice… I take off my overshirt and shoes, then put my hair up in bun. I wanna walk over to the tree. It looks so large from here, big base, wide long branches, thousands of dark green leaves. The bottom half of it is painted white though… I'll have to ask America why that is.

I lean against the tree and look out at the land. It's so flat here… I can see all the mountains surrounding this valley, and I think I can see the highway from here as well. Other people's yards have goats, chickens, dogs, and horses in them, with the occasional tree sticking up here and there. I note that there are no humans in sight.

"What are you doing out here?" America's voice spooks me a little, but I don't turn around.

"It's nice and warm out here."

"I told you, you'd like this state." I turn to face him this time.

"I kind of do… But only because of all the warmth and mountains."

"I didn't know you liked mountains."

"There are lots of things you don't know about me."

"Hmmm… I suppose so." I turn back around to keep looking at the landscape before me. I hear him walking away and I smile to myself. Finally. Some peace and quiet. After a couple of moments I hear him walking back toward me, but I don't look at him. Which was a mistake I realize now, once water is dumped on me.

I just gasp and turn around...He's laughing. I narrow my eyes at him and he drops the bucket and takes a couple steps back still laughing.

"You're asking for it." I can't help but smile as I say this even though I want to sound threatening.

"Am I?" He quickly moves to the other side of the tree and I try to follow him but he keeps walking around the tree, so I can't get to him. Smirking, I abruptly change direction and I'm able to grab his arm and push him against the tree. He gasps and laughs.

"You're such a child."

"I know.." I smile and he switches our positions on the tree, making me the one pressed against it with his arms on either side of me. He's so close to me I can notice our height difference; my eyes have to look down slightly to look into his. A small breeze picks up causing me to shiver lightly.

"Cold?" His voice is low and soft.

"A little… You soaked me with water." My voice cracks a bit and I could die. He smirks. He knows exactly what he's doing to me, the cocky bastard. He tilts his head up and brushes his lips against mine. "Don't you have neighbors?" This is the only excuse I can come up with to get him to stop… I can't think very clearly with him this close to me. He lets out a soft laugh.

"No one is around, don't worry so much." My eyes widen a bit as he says those words… They sound so… Familiar…

.

" _No one is around, don't worry so much." I feel myself smile as I think of another excuse._

" _What if Philippos tries to come and find me? What would he think of you then?" Theo smiles a bit._

" _He's not and you know it. He doesn't normally watch you so closely when he knows you are with me."_

" _I'm not even supposed to be here… I'd get in a lot of trouble if Subutai knew I was in Constantinople." His smile falters a bit after I mention Mongolia by name, but he recovers quickly and brushes his lips against mine._

" _You are technically not in Constantinople… The city gates are still about a mile away." He finally closes the gap between us by full on kissing me. Those butterflies are back and my chest swells with joy; I live for these moments which sadly are becoming few and far between. I'm deathly scared of dying, or losing him or… Both. I can notice the city getting weaker, I can tell that he looks more tired, I know that Mongolia's hold over me has no end in sight but… These moments… I feel like I'm free, and I feel like he's living through his golden years; I fine son of the Roman Empire… He breaks the kiss and looks into my eyes._

" _You know I love you right?"_

" _Of course I do."_

" _Good…" he traces his thumb across my jaw the slowly traces it down my neck causing me to shiver. "You are so beautiful and youthful… So innocent.."_

" _Not anymore, thanks to you." I say jokingly. He smiles._

" _Sadly yes… But I can't control myself around you… I had to." My little laughter at his words turns into a gasp when he drags his lips down my neck. My hands immediately grab onto him and I bite my lip. He starts kissing lightly, softly biting my neck every now and again and I can't take it._

" _Ahnn… Y-you better stop doing t-that before I…"_

" _What if I want you too?" He whispers against my neck. I feel a blush come to my cheeks and I pull his hips to mine._

" _What if I want something more than this?" I emphasize my question/statement by softly pressing my thigh between his legs causing him to bite his lip._

 _._

"Russia?... Anya?" I open my eyes and they meet America's blue ones. "You totally just spaced out there… I get to you that much?" He raises an eyebrow. The memory of my flashback rushes back to me and that warm feeling in my chest and the butterflies are here… I can also feel quite a heat between my legs and… I'm not sure how well I'll be able to pull myself away from America this time. I tell myself the only reason I feel this way is because of my memory of Theo…

"You wish you affected me." I keep my voice calm and steady.

"I don't? Then explain this." His hand comes up and I know exactly where it's going; this causes me to panic a bit but he is able to loosen my scarf up before I grab his wrist.

"Don't you dare, America." He just slyly smirks at me and places an opened mouth kiss on my neck causing me tense and gasp. He starts moving his lips against me, kissing, licking, biting softly. Wave after wave of amazing pleasure crashes through my body and I can't help but let a couple of sounds escape from me. His hands travel to my hips then under my shirt, feeling all over my stomach and the touch is honestly electrifying… That's what I get for not letting anybody touch me like this for years… I just hate that he's the one doing this to me… But of course it's him, it's always him.

"You do meddle don't you? You like to mess with us and cause us to fight?" He whispers against my neck. I KNEW IT! The bastard! I… I can't lie like this! And he knows it! I don't answer and he bites my neck harder.

"Ah! Of course I do and you know it…" He smirks and pulls away from my neck to look into my eyes. I'm panting now, an unbelievable fire in my hips. My jaw tightens and I narrow my eyes at him. His smirk drops once he probably starts to understand I'm going to get something from him now. He backs up but I grab his arm. Now, here's the thing… America is very strong, like stupidly strong, but so am I, and he's not getting away. Especially when he kind of wants me to do this, which I'm sure is true.

Somehow we end up in the grass, and to my satisfaction I'm the one on top straddling him and he's looking up at me, waiting… Almost nervous… That look sends some warmth through me. I can ask him anything I want right now… Hmm… I start out soft, gently moving my hand through his hair, almost as if I'm petting him. He closes his eyes and puts his hands on my hips, a sound of satisfaction leaving his lips… What a whore, he so wants this… I decide to get my answer now to the subject I dropped early.

"So who was it huh? Who was your first?" He opens his eyes and gives me a bit of a defiant look. Oh… That'll change. I pull his hair harder and he tenses.

"Haaa, I really don't t-think I should be telling you…"

"The secrecy is making me so curious little one… Just tell me." I say in a sweet, mocking voice, and pull his hair again.

"I-it was…" He bites his lip.

"Hmm? I didn't catch that" My voice is still deceivingly sweet and calm.

"Prussia…" I laugh… Really? "What?" He asks.

"Really? The one who lectured you and France about such things? How ironic.."

"I was a lot older at that point… And yea... " This is too good, way too good… I'm going to have to mention something to Prussia the next time I see him.

America shifts slightly under me and seems to be recovering from my assault on his hair… Wait I'm not finished with my fun yet. Before he can stop me my hand is back in his hair.

"Oh, have mercy on me…" He says softly. This sends quite a strong wave of heat through me. Of course I won't have mercy on him.

"Only if you admit to me that you're the world slut, and that liberty is a sham." He gasps.

"I-I'll tell you I'm a whore but I'd never talk bad about liberty. You could torture me all you want it won't h-happen…" He moans the last part as I pull his hair while he's talking. I'm sure that that last part is true, I'll give him credit that he does stand quite firmly in what he believes, even is it's botched.

"Okay then… Tell me why you're so desperate for me all of a sudden? Why now?" His eyes widen a bit then he catches himself and changes expressions. I raise an eyebrow. Should have started with this question. I start to really run my hand through his hair, pulling every now and again and messaging. He blushes and his breath is quicker and harder now, I can even feel his hips rolling slightly underneath me. "I'm waiting.."

"Because…" His legs are trembling slightly now and he can't keep his eyes open… Perfect… He's close.

"Because?" I try to encourage him to answer before he goes over… By that time I would lose my power over him.

"It feels the best with you…" I take my hand out of his hair and look at him… I wasn't expecting that answer… I don't even know what I was expecting… He opens his eyes, looks into mine, then looks down.

Does he actually like me?

I stand up and he sighs. That's when my cellular device buzzes and I almost don't check… But I do.. And I'm glad I did.

 _Message_

 _Official Message: WE NEED YOU HERE NOW! THIS IS ABSOLUTELY URGENT!_

I sigh… I usually get these messages when some nation is demanding to see me. Nice to know everybody wants me all of a sudden… America stands as well, though he winces slightly… I bet his pants are awfully tight right now… Ha…

"Alfred…" He gives me a strange look, "I have to leave." His cellular device buzzes and he looks at it for a minute then looks back up at me with hardened eyes, his brows furrowed slightly. It's that same look I got when I told him I wasn't leaving Eastern Europe after the Patriotic War… Or WW2 for him.. Oh shit, what does he know?

"I know."

What does he know? What did I do? Why do they know before I do? What thing did they catch me with- I mean I didn't do anything… I'm completely innocent…

.

 **Eyyyy, end of the chapter! Woot, woot to any of y'all who live in Arizona lol. The greatest Valentine's day gift America ever received! Anyway, I actually kind of liked how this chapter turned out. At first I thought maybe America and Russia were being too nice to each other, but I think it works for what I'm going for. I really want the next chapter to be kind of dramatic and *gasp* scandalous… We'll see… Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm honestly shocked…" Yao puts a hand on my shoulder and sighs.

"They are just paranoid is all I'm sure y-"

"Twenty countries, Yao… Twenty expelling my influence and diplomats in solidarity to England… Twenty!" Yao takes the chair across from me and puts a hand on my knee. He doesn't say anything, which is fine… There is nothing he could say to make me feel any better about this.

"And America, as extra as he is did the most…"

"So what are you going to do?"

". . . The same damn thing. I'll just dismiss them as well."

". . . Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure! I wasn't actually expecting them to do anything! I've full on invaded other countries and they turn a blind eye, but oh no, goodness forbid something happens to them…"

"So you did do it?" I give him a look and he drops it. "Okay…" I sigh and lay back completely on the couch in his living room. I put my arm over my eyes; maybe I'm being a tad dramatic but… I don't care. I can hear him stand then lean down next to me putting an hand on my shoulder and the other on my stomach. The touch is innocent but It leads my mind to darker places… Classic me… When did I become such a dirty person?... Nah, who am I kidding, I've been like this for a while.

"Will you be okay?" He asks me in almost a whisper. He's so cute when he worries so much about me…I uncover my eyes and look into his.

"I'll be fine…" I say this equally as soft. He smiles and his right hand, the one on my stomach, starts kneading me softly. I can't help but be immediately relaxed. He used to do this to me when we were both under Mongolia's control and I was angry or tense or stressed out… Always helped.

I've gotten so comfortable, actually, that I accidently let a moan escape from me. He lifts an eyebrow and I can already feel myself blushing… Oops… He moves his hand down my stomach, over my hip, and to my thigh; lightly messagaing the inside of it.

Now, I understand that my ease on the eyes is extremely debatable, I'm not bitter about this, I've come to terms with this. So why is it that America and China want me like this so much? Cause it sure as hell isn't my personality.

I jump a bit when Yao's hand goes higher up my thigh, going completely under the skirt I'm wearing. Well, that was unexpected… It's been so long since I've been touched like this… Even my bouts with America haven't been so focused on me. Either way this feels really nice and I'm just about ready to throw in the towel and let him have his way with me… Wouldn't be the first time.

The hand reaches higher and softly brushes against my center, causing me to breath in quickly… Not gasp, breath in quickly… There is a difference…

He keeps massaging my thigh, only softly brushing against the place I want him to touch every now and again. I'm squirming around a bit, trying to press myself into his hand; thankfully after a few moments he ends the torment and actually touches me and I moan. Ughh, it feels so good but its not enough.

"Is teasing your form of relaxation?" I ask him. He laughs a bit before answering.

"Just making sure you're okay with this." Aww… Consent is attractive.

"Yes, I'm okay with this." He smiles and straddles me on the couch. I've come to really need this… I need to stop denying myself sexual release.

.

-words-more-words-

.

"Are you sure you don't need anything else, sister? I can do anything you need me to do.. I'll do it! I won't betray you like Ukraine!"

"Natalya, she did not betray me, she is just confused… And yes, I'm fine."

"She is on the bushy-browed freak's side! I'd never do that to you big sister, I'll always be on your side." She pulls me in to a very tight hug and I sigh. I shouldn't have answered the door… It's going to take her forever to leave…

"O-okay Nat, you're holding me to tight… Nat.." She lets go and looks up at me.

"Sorry… I just never see you much anymore." I smile and pat her head a couple times before turning and going into my kitchen. She follows me and sits at the table while I get a pot of water on the stove. "Big sister?"

"Yes?" I don't turn around to look at her.

"Are you and China back together?" My eyebrows raise and I laugh a little. I turn to face her.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, because every time I tried to come visit you, you haven't been home. And the way you're acting now, all relaxed and smiley tells me you just got laid."

"Natalya!" I'm not shocked that'd she say something like this, she always says stuff like this.

"What?! I'm right aren't I?! So are you two back together or not?"

"No we are not back together." She shrugs and drops the subject.

I get a little lost in my thoughts sometimes when I cook. I've been cooking for so long that I can practically do it in my sleep; so my mind doesn't really have to be focused on it while I'm doing it. I could be thinking about other things like, reliving the first time I met Yao.

.

 _I wish I could go outside… Subutai doesn't let me go out unless he or some appointed guard is with me; and right now, the guard who can take me somewhere doesn't want to go and is making sure I stay in this small room… I sigh and fall back on the ground. He could at least let me paint… He doesn't let me do that anymore unless he's watching me… Which is creepy…_

 _I perk right up once I hear horses outside. Subutai must be back! He's been gone for a couple of months… He's never been away that long before._

 _I can hear men shouting and 'wooting' and Subutai's muffled voice… I stand and walk closer to the door, trying my best to hear what they are all saying._

" _A new one? Tired of the slavic whore?" Says the guard outside my room… A new one? Is Subutai tired of me?... I would be relieved by this if I didn't immediately think he will kill me now since I serve no use to him… Since that is all I really am to him… I hear Subutai laugh then actually defend me._

" _She is no whore, she is much more than that… This one however… Could be." My stomach feels heavy and I immediately feel pity for the other woman… She will have it worse than I. The door begins to open and I quickly step back from it, allowing it to open and for Subutai to throw a small woman onto the ground. I look at him with wide-eyes._

" _She doesn't know any of the languages I speak to her. You teach her something." He walks over to me and caresses my cheek, smiling at me, then leaves._

 _Once he's gone I rush over to the woman on the ground…_

" _Are you okay?" I ask her in Subutai's dialect. She looks up at me with wide-eyes…_

" _What's your name?" I ask her in Russian… Still nothing…_

" _What do you speak?" I ask her in Greek… Still nothing.. Damn… I'm trying to think of any other language I may know basics for… She doesn't look like she would know Latin… Maybe I should try?_

" _W-what… umm.. Is your name?" She still doesn't answer. Well, I guess that could be good, I hardly know Latin… She sits up and curls her knees into herself, she's just staring at me. I take this time to really look at her… I've never met her before but I can tell she's like me. Who she is? I don't know… She is really small, thin, and has black hair that rivals the length of mine. Her eyes are light, however, like a honey color… She's quite pretty, I can see why Subutai picked her. She has a cut on her cheek… I look at her hands and gasp. They are bloody and cut up… Subutai must have used the whip on them… I stand and get a cloth, dipping it into the laundry basin and walk back over to her. I take her hands and she tries to pull them away at first, but ends up letting me take them. While cleaning her hands she winces but doesn't make a sound. I find extra cloth and wrap them around her hands… Hopefully they heal well…_

 _We sit in the room in silence for a while before I try to see if I can get some information from her. I put my hand on my chest._

" _My name is Anya… What is yours?" I put my hand on hers. She doesn't answer. I do the gesture again. "Anya…" But she still doesn't say anything… Is she mute? What an unfortunate condition… I give up trying to talk to her.._

 _The following morning Subutai comes into our room and asks about the woman._

" _Has she learned anything? Have you?"_

" _N-no… She seems mute." He furrows his eyebrows and looks at the woman._

" _I'll get her to speak." He walks over to her and grabs her thin arm. She struggles a bit but he's much more powerful and is able to drag her out of the room… I pray he doesn't hurt her…_

 _It's not until evening she is thrown back into my room. The door closes right behind her… He must be angry… I wonder if she really is mute… I rush over to her and inspect her… Her arm seems to have been whipped but that's all I can see… I wonder if her back is the same way._

 _I try to lift the long shirt she is wearing but she panics and smacks my hands away… Modest are we? I put my hands up and stop trying…_

 _In the middle of the night she wakes me up, scaring me. I sit up fast and look at her, confused… Is she hurt? Worried? Bored?_

" _I-I'm not mute.." I gasp… She has a man's voice… She's a he?_

" _You speak Mongolian?" He nods._

" _His belief that I am a woman saved my sister… I couldn't imagine her being here… Being his…" I frown._

" _You're brave." I tell him. He smiles at me, eyes shining._

" _I just want what is best for her." I put my hand on his._

" _What is your name?"_

" _Yao."_

 _._

I laugh to myself… He did pass for a pretty girl…

"What are you laughing about big sister?"

"Nothing, Natalya."

.

-words-more-words-

.

"I hate the way he keeps looking at you." Yao says to me quietly.

"Well, he thinks I did something to him… He has a right to be angry I suppose, wrong or not." I say. England has casually been giving me suspicious looks ever since this meeting started. I'm just thankful that Yao is with me for this one… Since it is UN and all…

Finally the meeting is over and we can go back to our rooms… Well, everyone else will probably go out and do something, but I'd prefer to stay inside. Yao got caught up talking to Korea, so I just decided to walk back to my room and wait for him there… Though on my way I run into the North American golden boy… Yay..

"Still hanging out with communists I see." He says.

"Still fat I see." He narrows his eyes at me. Russia: 4, America: 1

"Are you just going to lock yourself up in your room, never to be seen again until the next meeting?"

"No, I'm going to go out and frocklick in the sun shine, then get high on the beach… Of course I'm staying inside… It smells weird in this state." I try to walk passed him but he grabs my arm and pulls me back in front of him.

"First of all how dare you, California is a beautiful state. Don't hate because, as a single state, it has a better economy than your whole country. Second of all, you should get out before you get so pale someone mistakes you for Prussia. And third of all, you're kind of an asshole." Russia: 4, America: 2…

"Are you just know learning that?" I ask him, choosing not to acknowledge the 'California is a more prosperous country than you and it isn't even a country' rhetoric. He laughs.

"No… But I hoped that with age you would mellow out… That's not the case apparently." I roll my eyes.

"So I suppose you are going to be outside getting burned?"

"Well, I don't burn… And yeah pretty much… I'll be with Japan today." Japan?

"Japan?" I ask a little suspicious.

"Jealous?" Ughh, what a child… I am not jealous of Japan… she is literally one of the most driest people I've ever met.

"No, why would I be? She's so shy and awkward, I wouldn't want to be like that."

"She is not awkward, she is really great when you get to know her."

"I'm surprised she even tries to like you.."

"Well what do you want me to say? I'm a likeable person." I laugh this time… Maybe a little harder than I should have but whatever, the look on his face is priceless. "I'm a thousand times more likable than you that's for sure." He says, trying to defend himself.

"Oh? That's not what you said the last time we saw each other." He blushes a little and I smirk. That's right. I haven't forgotten what he said to me when I had him on the ground.

"Don't read to much into that. I don't like you in a romantic way, Anya. You're actually quite a terrible person." My smirk drops a bit.

"I know this." We stand in silence for awhile until Yao walks up next to me.

"Is he bothering you?" Yao asks me.

"Hmm, not anymore than usual." I say. America rolls his eyes.

"I was just leaving." America tells Yao, then he kisses me on the cheek, winks at me then walks away. My mouth falls open… What the hell was that for? Yao sighs and looks away. Oh… He did that on purpose to hurt Yao… What an asshole… He is not a nice nation, don't let those stars and stripes fool you.

"That wasn't anything, Yao, don't let him get to you." He just nods… Damnit… Fucking America.

.

"America asked me if I was jealous of Japan." I say a bit randomly. Yao looks up from the book he was reading and smiles at me.

"Why?"

"Because she's spending the day with him and I'm not." He laughs a bit and so do I.

"He can be quite full of himself can't he?"

"Indeed."

We sit in silence for a while, the only thing creating sound is the TV that I just turned on for some sort of background noise… There is some spy movie playing with such an overused, American plot… The bad guy even has a Russian accent… Lovely.

"I'm surprised Japan even tries to like him." Yao says, not looking up from his book this time.

"That's what I said." Yao sighs.

"Children…"

"What do you mean by that?" I ask him. He sighs again and closes his book, placing it on the table/desk thing next to him.

"Japan… You try to raise a child and the thanks you get is them rejecting you in every way possible."

"Hmm… I kind of get what you mean." I say.

"With Latvia?" I nod. "I mean," He goes on, "if you really think about every nation who has raised another has been treated like this by the one they raised. Japan to me, Latvia to you, America to England, Switzerland to Holy Rome... "

"Yes well there are some who don't."

"Like who?"

"Canada."

"Oh… I forget about her."

"Germany."

"I feel like their relationship is… Strange.."

"Yes, the boy is a bit too attached to Prussia. I agree..." I say.

"Maybe a little romantic?.." I laugh at his suggestion.

"Maybe… Sometimes that happens, yes?"

"Not with me. I never felt that way about Japan…. She's like my daughter."

"I've never felt that way about Latvia… However, I'm sure the boy had some strange crush on me on in the 70's." Yao's eyebrows raise.

"Really?"

"Yea, I'm pretty sure." He laughs.

"He's so innocent… I feel like it is better that way."

"Better what way?" I ask.

"If the child were to crush on the caretaker a little… It's harmless and innocent… No malice involved.. But the other way around? It turns messy."

"Like England and America?"

"Exactly… Prime example of it going way wrong."

Another lengthy silence passes between us. I don't mind sitting in silence with him… It's comfortable, no awkwardness about it. We've known each other for so long, sometimes it's hard to think about things we could talk about that we haven't already discussed at least twice before.

We stay like this for a couple more hours until Korea begins demanding Yao's attention and company. He kisses me goodbye then leaves.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't bored…

 _Message_

 _Nat: When are you coming home, big sister? I don't mean to bother you if you're busy but…. We have a situation here at home…_

I furrow my eyebrows… She's never this polite to me…

' _What is going on? Should I make arrangements to be back as soon as possible?'_

I hold my cellular device in my hand, staring at the blank screen until she answers me back.

 _Message_

 _Nat: We have a Baltic problem… And a central Asian problem… They want to meet with you here._

' _Oh? Tell me who.'_

 _Nat: Estonia, Lithuania, Latvia, Georgia, Kazakhstan, and… Mongolia._

I cover my mouth with my left hand and drop the cellular device… Good thing I'm not standing… I clear my throat and stand, walk over to my suitcase and pull out my 'special' pill bottle. They help me stay asleep…. Anyway, I'm only supposed to take two but I'm sure eight won't kill me, I drink so much alcohol that if I was human my liver would have already croaked… So I should be able to filter through some extra pills, yea?... Speaking of alcohol….

I just really don't want to think about this potential 'meeting' I'll have with my borders once I get home… If they all have the guts to approach me (I notice that they are all doing it together, tring to gang up on me… Wimps…) maybe they're serious… And after this whole thing with England?...

I just need to check out for a while.

.

Why is the ceiling so… cool? Why have I never noticed that before… Look at all the designs the grooves in the stucco make… Cool…

"Oh my goodness…" I say as I try to sit up but end up falling onto the floor, making a very loud thud noise. Am I really that heavy?... Yup…. I slowly crawl to the end of the bed and use the frame to help myself onto my feet. I think I'm going to go outside and smoke… Maybe I'll feel better.

I have to put both hands on the wall just to be able to walk. I manage to get to the door and open it; I use it to help me get into the hallway.

Why do I feel so funny… Everything is moving… I need to get to the lobby… But, I can't walk down the stairs… I guess I must take the elevator… It's either die by falling down the stairs or chance dying in the elevator… The elevator seems safer… I continue using the wall to stabilize myself all the way down the hall to the elevator… I can't look down… The design on the carpet is swirling around, confusing me...

I press the bottom to summon the elevator and nothing happens… Why is nothing happening? Is it broken? The ding sound of the elevator opening scares me enough to make me squeal a bit. I walk/fall in and end up on the floor. The doors close but it doesn't move… I can't stand up… And I can't reach the lobby botton from here. The elevator jolts and starts going up…

"No… Why must you go up?" I close my eyes.

"Russia?... Anya?" I open my eyes and see America looking down at me.

"No, my name is Amelia and I'm here to see the countryside…" I laugh a bit after saying that. He rolls his eyes and bends down.

"You weren't kidding about the getting high part, huh?"

"I was fine… no worrying about me…" English is hard to put together….

"You were fine? So you aren't now?" He laughs.

"You would think this is funny, love." I say in Russian, fuck English. He laughs more.

"Okay, you need to get back to your room. You shouldn't be out here like this." He answers back in Russian. We remain speaking Russian for the rest of the night.

"You can't tell me what to do."

"You're such a child." Hm… Ironic. "What room are you in?"

"4" I say.

"4 what?"

"424." He presses a button on the elevator and I close my eyes. They fly open when I feel an arm go under my legs and another under my back. I'm off the floor? Am I floating? Fucking trippy…. I turn my head only for it to rest against something… I look up and and notice America is carrying me… Oh… So I'm not magic after all…

"I'm not used to being carried." I say as we exit the elevator and head toward room 424.

"Well, it feels like you weigh just under five hundred pounds so I can see why no one can pick you up." He says while smiling.

"Hey! I weigh like… Not five hundred pounds… Try… Like three hundred…"

"Don't downplay your weight there is no way you weigh three hundred pounds." I make a pouting sound and he laughs.

We enter my room and he places me on the bed. I start giggling.

"What did you take?" He asks me.

". . . Nothing."

"Come on, red what did you take?" I smile and point to the trash can. He walks over and picks up the empty alcohol and pill bottle.

"You took these together? Are you retarded?" I laugh and shrug. Fucking maybe. "How many did you take?... And with this whole bottle?" He asks.

"Yeah… I took like eight… no big deal, little mouse."

"Goodness gracious great balls of fire…" His little sayings are so cute… He walks over to me and puts his hand on my forehead. "And you're burning up… If you were human I'd take you to the hospital… Just sleep for now okay?"

"Why do you care so much?" I ask.

"I don't." He answers. Lies and slander. He's so cute… So handsome… He walks into the bathroom and turns the sink on.

It's hot in here… I take my shirt off… It's much too hot for that… And my pants are too tight… I take those off as well… My bra is uncomfortable… Off it goes! I'll keep my underwear and socks on… Those are nice…

America walks back into the room and sets a cup of water down.

"I want you to drink this, I'm going to go get you s-some… ummm… Where did your clothes go?" I smirk at the blush he's sporting. He can't hide his attraction to me, and he knows it!

"It's hot." I tell him. He sighs and takes a blanket, walks over to me, then covers me with it. Before he can walk away I grab his wrist and pull him onto the bed. He gasps and I straddle him.

"A-Anya, I don't think we should be doing this…" He says as I start unbuttoning his shirt.

"Why not?" I ask, finally getting his shirt off and throwing it off the bed.

"Because you are not sober, and can't consent to this… And you'd kill me once you sobered up… You should stop touching me" He grabs my hands before they can unzip his pants.

"Come on… I want this…" My hands free themselves from his and unzip his pants. I don't even bother with teasing him at all, I go straight to the main show, taking his manhood into my hands.

"What did I say about touching me?" He says a little higher than his voice normally is.

"Oops… I'm doing it now might as well go faster." It looks like he was just about to protest but moans instead, placing his hands on my hips. "I thought you didn't want to do this? Why don't you stop me… You have the strength to do so." I ask.

"You know why…" He moans again before continuing his statement. "I want this so fucking much…" I smirk but it drops when he pulls my hands off of him than grabs my hips and pushing me off of him. I giggle.

"Why would you say that to me?"

"Because you're so fucked up you won't remember me saying that to you… You also won't remember me saying that I do care for you or that you're beautiful so… Yeah." He buttons up his pants and puts his shirt back on. "Now, I'm going to go get you food. I want that cup of water gone by the time I come back." I giggle for the thousandth time tonight.

"Yes, sir." He leaves, and I immediately fall asleep.

.

-words-more-words-

.

I wake up to the noise of the bathroom sink… Did I accidentally leave that on last night? I sit up and notice I'm practically wearing no clothes… The memories of last night hit me like a truck and I gasp…. Oh hell no… I raise a bit to fast and start throwing on some clothes and packing. I have to leave… I don't want to deal with whatever America has to say once he comes out of the bathroom.

But, hope and fortune is fleeting… America walks out of the bathroom and leans on the wall shaking his head at me. I sigh and drop my jacket.

"You're just going to run away? How long have you been using French tactics?" I roll my eyes.

"Anyone having to deal with you can not be blamed for trying to avoid it."

"Oh, so you're scared of me?" I sigh and sit on the bed. Obviously this isn't going well.

"Why are you still here? Why would you stay with me all night?" I ask. He walks over to the desk in the room, grabbing a plastic bag and putting it in my lap.

"One, to make sure you didn't die, and two so you could eat something." He turns the TV on and sits next to me. I open the bag and take out a bag of chips and a sandwich… Hmm… Slowly, I open the bag of chips and take one out, examine it, than take a cautious bite… Eww… It's much too salty…

"This is nasty." I put it back into the bag and he rolls his eyes.

"Sorry, I forgot Commies don't like the fruit of capitalism." He takes the chips back out of the bag and starts eating them himself. I pick up the sandwich next… Examine it, then take a cautious bite… I eat about five more small bites before I put it down… I'm not hungry. He gives me a look.

"What? I'm not hungry.."

"Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like… Are you trying to lose weight? Cause like… You so don't have to."

"Aww, thanks but no." I say faking my appreciation.

"Seriously! I'm sure I have a bruise on my stomach from your hip bone… And anyway, I hardly ever see you eat! How do you live?"

"There are weird things about all of us, America… Like you for example… Did you sleep last night?"

". . . No.."

"And what about when I was with you in Arizona… Did you sleep then?"

". . . No…"

"Weird things about all of us." He shrugs… "Speaking of you not sleeping… Did you just watch me sleep for the whole night?... Do you like it or something?" I joke with him.

"No! Watching you sleep creeps me the fuck out." I raise an eyebrow…

"How does me sleeping creep you out?"

"You make a lot of noise."

"Like snoring?" I ask. Oh geez, I hope not… How embarrassing…

"I wish…" I furrow my eyebrows at him and he sighs. "You sleep talk." I laugh.

"Why must you lie?"

"I'm serious! I swear on the name of Thomas Jefferson that you do." My smile slowly drops…

"What did I say?"

"You asked for help a lot… Kept referring to me as 'Gilbert'... Asked how Latvia was doing… Told me you were dying... Oh, and the creepiest thing, telling me someone was after me, and to look out in the forest, because that is where he is hiding." I swallow and look down… I must have been stressed about meeting with my borders… Started dreaming about them… The things that had happened in the 50s and 60s that I try to block out…

"Are you alright?" He asks me.

"Just fine."

.

-words-more-words-

.

I sigh before opening the door to my house… My heart is beating hard, I'm freezing, my hands are shaking… Speaking of hands, my right one is on the door knob but it hasn't turned yet… I swallow and breath deep, trying to calm my nerves… Then walk inside. My eyes immediately meet Mongolia's…. A feel a rush through my body… I need to control my reactions… I can't show weakness, not now… I look at the rest of my front room… Everyone's here… Lovely.

"Why do I feel like this is an intervention?" I'm using my sweet voice, the one that puts people on edge… Not to mention I'm smiling…

"It sort of is." Lithuania speaks up.

"Oh?" I ask while taking off my coat and hanging it up.

"You have been doing a lot of questionable things that are making us wary. Like what you are doing in Ukraine and Georgia." Lithuania tells me. I skim the room again… No Ukraine… I look at Georgia.

"What do you have to say about this?" I ask her. She doesn't even look up at me.

"I…Umm… It's… Not very… Welcomed." She manages. I take a good look at all of their faces and notice something that almost makes me laugh. They are all frightened… All of them except for Lithuania and Mongolia… They won't make eye contact with me… I have a feeling they don't want to be here… I have a feeling Lithuania put this little thing together… To pressure me… Invited Mongolia to intimidate me… Well… Now that I know what's really going on I can take care of it. I apologize in advance for what I'm going to do… It's not going to be pretty.

"Hmm… Toris… I appreciate you getting everyone together and talking to me… You know how much I love seeing you all." My smile turns into a smirk and the room chills… Poor Latvia is already shaking and I haven't raised my voice yet.

"Umm, Of course." Lithuania answers.

"Speaking of being thankful, I want to show you something Toris. Follow me." I keep my aura at bay, although I'm sure he is suspecting malicious intent. He looks at the others a bit nervously then follows me. We walk down the hallway for a while before I turn around, grab his arm tight enough to bruise, and push him into an empty room. I close the door behind me and he looks up at me, wide- eyed.

"You think you can scare me, Toris?" My voice is soft as I ask this.

"No, ma'am.." I could laugh… Respect won't save him now.

"Inviting Mongolia to come into my house… disgusting… Making me see him." Toris starts to slowly back away from me. I reach down and grab his arm, making him stand, then slamming him on the wall. The air is knocked out of him.

"Don't you ever pull this stunt on me again, understand?" He nods yet I slam him against the wall again, causing a picture to fall and shatter. "Why did you come here? What do you want?" I ask.

"W-We are nervous… You've been invading others and we think we're next.." I throw him back to the floor.

"You are dull enough to believe, I would attack members of NATO, unprovoked? Do you think I'm stupid?" I ask him. He shakes his head, his breathing is heavy and his eyes are watering. "Speak to me when I ask you a question."

"N-No ma'am… we just…"

"You mean you just… No one else was willing to even look me in the eye! Where do you get off on being so reckless!" I try not to get so angry but, damn this kid knows how to push me.

"You don't control us anymore, I have a right to-" I kick him in the stomach before he finishes.

"A right? You have no rights." I kick him again, this time he spits blood up… Blood… There needs to be more… I'll make an example of him. I take a decent sized knife out from one of the drawers in the nightstand. He sees me with it and panics, trying to get up and run out of the room. I grab his wrist before he can escape.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… Where do you think you're going?" He turns to me and there are tears rolling down his cheeks. I smile. I shouldn't enjoy this…

"Please, Russia… Just let me go.. I'll leave and I won't bother you, I swear… Please…"

"Begging only makes me want to do it more, I thought you've learned that by now, little mouse." I toss him on the floor again and he screams. I haven't even cut him yet.

"Oh, honey, I'll give you a reason to scream like that." I say deeply as I straddle him. He struggles but I'm much too heavy for him to move. His arms are trapped on either side of him; all he can do is whimper and cry like he's doing now. I cut his left cheek, then his shoulder, his bicep, then his waist. They are shallow enough not to do any real damage, but enough to be painful and bleed. After I'm done he's looking at me and shaking, barely able to get enough air with each shaky breath he takes. I lick the knife slowly and toss it on the other side of the room. I lean down almost as if I'm going to kiss him but stop just an inch or two away.

"Don't you ever try to humiliate me in front of my borders ever again…Just because I'm no longer the Soviet Union doesn't mean I'm no longer fucking crazy. " I lick his lips then stand up. I'm sure he is thoroughly freaked the fuck out. I smile and grab the back of his shirt and drag him into the hallway and back out to the front room where everyone is looking absolutely shocked to the say the least. I through him to the center of the room and Estonia makes a move to go to him, but I glare at him causing him to stop.

"Don't ever come here like this again, understand?" I tell the room. They all nod.

"Speak to me when I ask you a question." They all then mutter various answers. "And you" I say while looking at Mongolia. He raises an eyebrow at me as I walk to stand in front of him. I'm much taller than him now… It almost feels unfair to hurt him…

"Still beautiful and violent as ever." He says to me. I smile then back hand him, making him fall to the floor. I walk back over to Lithuania, turning him onto his back.

"Where is your American hero now?"

.

 _Message_

 _C Pig: You are in some serious trouble Russian Federation, I hope you know._

Russian Federation?... He must be pissed… Shit.. What now?

' _Well, I would love to hear what you think I did United States of America.'_

 _Message_

 _C Pig: Beat up and threaten the Baltics… Which are NATO, as I'm sure you know… We have to meet up and discuss this… I could take this as an act of war.'_

Lithuania that fucking rat…

' _Give me a time and a place… Oh, and… Take it as you want… I have oil… I was expecting this sooner or later.'_

 _Message_

 _C Pig: Fuck you._

 **Author's note: Oh, yikes! Climax here we come! We learn that Russia is probably suppressing feelings about America, and America knows full and well how he feels about Russia… Who will confess first? Will this meeting between them be violent? What's all this Japan talk? Idk… Maybe Russia should get her feelings sorted out before America jumps ship? Will Russia ever really get over the Byzantine Empire? Find out in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Okayyyyy so this one is long... Sorry not sorry! Anyway, please enjoy and review with your thoughts and opinions. This chapter is a little interesting, so I want to know if you all like it. :-) Enjoy!**

 **.**

I'm exhausted… Apparently me beating up Toris has become this huge PR nightmare and it's just… Ughhh how times have changed. We used to be able to sadistically wage war on smaller nations and do with them as we pleased… But now with the American moral police patrolling Europe I can't even keep my borders in check… I have to use… Diplomacy… Gross.

I swear I barely have anytime to relax at home… I literally just got back from America and now I'm in America again… Come to think of it, this will be my third time in this country within at least the past two months. Although, I haven't been in his capital since 1991.

It's one in the morning right now, and this building is practically empty. I've been in meetings and 'trails' all day. I think America is trying to scare me but it won't happen. I'm not scared of him.

"You don't even seem sorry for what you did." America says to me as we slowly walk down this large, empty hall.

"Because I'm not… Lithuania disrespected me so he got what he deserved… Actually, if this were the 60s, he would've gotten way worse."

"You are terrible."

"Don't even come at me with that… I know what evil things you did and still do in the name of democracy and peace… It's disgusting."

"Excuse me?" He stops walking and I smile and turn to face him.

"Don't even try to deny it, Alfred. I just have to mention one name and you don't seem like any good guy at all." He looks down and sighs. He knows exactly who I'm talking about - South Vietnam. And honestly Vietnam in general…. That war was not kind to either of them.

"I was trying to… Look it doesn't matter now. What matters now is what is going on now. That means you, really testing me."

"Okay your move." He looks up again.

"My move?"

"Yeah. I threatened members of NATO, what are you going to do about it? I literally invaded Ukraine, what are you doing? What about Georgia? I shelled the shit out of her, and you and the rest of western Europe turned a blind eye… What? Ukrainian blood isn't worth as much as American?"

"Russia, I'm not trying to start a war with you. It won't be pretty, and I'm not ready for that."

"You scared?"

"Why do you want a reaction from me?!" I'm taken aback a little by his raised voice… But I should be used to it.

"I don't want a reaction from you. You all doing nothing is perfect for me… I just like to call you on your bullshit."

"My bullshit? Are you fucking serious? You are the one filled with the most bullshit. You can't even run a fucking country correctly! You let your people starve for decades! Even though you had the most expansive and fertile lands. Your country has done crimes worse than fucking Nazi Germany and you never had to answer for that. You can't even do capitalism or democracy right, you're still just as corrupt. And now what? You are trying to start cold war 2 because? Why? You like the attention?"

I technically deserved that but it still hurt… And I'm guessing my slap to his face hurt as well. Judging by his shocked look… Oh boy, I have been reckless lately… This is getting Cold War tense.

"How dare you compare me to Germany…" That's all I can say…

"It's true… I know exactly what Stalin was about to do before his death too… You are so similai-" I slap him again and he makes a soft whimper sound. He can call me whatever the fuck he wants, but I draw the line at Nazi. I push him against the wall and he's looking at me with wide-eyes.

"You think you know but you don't… You don't even care about my history, or why things are the way they are, you just throw this bullshit in my face as if this is all I am. I can do the same to you America, dear. You are the largest fucking hypocrite of them all. Liberty and justice for all is a fucking sham and you know it! We all know how you treat people that aren't white or male. I know that you fooled your people into thinking that the Spanish-American war was necessary; even though you're actually just like England and wanted colonies! And don't get me started with Japan, or Vietnam or Korea because honestly you were the bad one in those wars not me. You try so hard to be everyone's hero but you aren't! You're selfish." I'm surprised he hasn't hit me yet, or pushed me, or hurt me in some way physically… Why has he turned into such a…

"I know… I'm not as good as people think I am I know that… I don't want to be anyone's hero, I never asked for that… I was just… A child, and Europe expected me to help clean up and I… Don't enjoy hurting others so much like, Japan, or Germany, or you… I was never meant to become so powerful."

I can tell I hit a particallary soft spot… The way the light is on him now he really does look like a kid… A teenager who's forced to go through all of this, forced to be the best one, forced to be the savior… Hmm… I almost feel bad for what I said… Almost.

". . . So what are you going to do?" I ask.

"Nothing… Except maybe.." He takes my hands then slaps my wrist. "Don't do it again." My smile turns into a laugh.

"No promises.." I step back so he could step back from the wall if he wanted but he doesn't move.

"This turned out a lot better than our fights usually do." He says.

"You didn't react to me…" I say softly.

"I've been getting good at that."

"Why?"

"Because… I sort of like you."

". . ." What? Excuse me? He whats me? He likes me? Him?... America?... The United States of America likes me? Russia? What year is it?

"Say something?"

"I… Umm… Didn't actually think you'd ever tell me that…"

"I'm exhausted, Anya. Exhausted of hiding how I feel about you… I try to feel it with others but it's just not the same… You're so thrilling and funny and… Honestly taboo… I shouldn't like you but I do."

"I… Don't know how I feel about this…"

"Come on… You can't say that you don't like me too. I see the way you look at me sometimes."

". . . What do you want from me." I practically whisper.

"You… to actually not feel ashamed about wanting you."

". . . I umm. . . I have to go.." I look down and start walking away… Fastly this time, I don't want him following me… And this time he doesn't…

.

-words-more-words-

.

That's strange… Why is there a car that isn't mine in my driveway? I walk up to my front door to notice it already opened… What in the actual… I walk in.

"Nat?... Are you here?" I turn the lights on and gasp. My house is a mess… All of the dishes have been pulled out of the cabinets and shattered on the floor. Furniture is broken and overturned. Pictures are shattered, books are torn… The wall has spray paint on it… it says Slavic Whore… Who ever did this is still in my house… They must not have expected me home so early… I wasn't supposed to be home so early… I quickly approach the only standing piece of furniture, a large dresser, and open the bottom drawer. I keep guns in there… just in case. I walk around my downstairs and find nothing… I walk up the stairs and check a couple of rooms… I'm starting to feel like I'm not alone… This is creepy… Now I know how Germany felt when he came into my house looking for me during the great war… I was hiding in a dark room, waiting for him to pass me before I grabbed him and pulled him into an empty room… My signature move… But now I'm the prey… It's weird being on this end of the fight.

You think I would have expected it when it came but I honestly didn't… I didn't expect the mystery perpetrator to copy my style of creeping the hell out of people, but they did… And did well indeed, especially with me being so tall and heavy. I can't even say anything as a hand slips over my mouth and another wraps around my hips and pulls me back. I allow this mystery person to push me into my bedroom. I highly doubt they would have been to do it if I gave them all my weight. I'm on the floor looking up, and for a split second I let fear and uncertainty cross my face as my eyes meet Mongolia's.

"You weren't supposed to be home yet." He says calmly, as if this is normal.

"What are you doing here?"

"Call it revenge, for slapping me and cutting Toris up."

"Since when do you care about Toris?"

"Since you, dear." I narrow my eyes at him, but I can't make myself get up. He smirks at me. "It's been awhile since I've had you like this… I forget sometimes how much I've missed it." All I can do is breath… It's been long time indeed, yet not long enough.

"Get out of my house." My voice is weak... I could facepalm.

"Or what? You honestly don't scare me Anya. You may frighten these other nations, bully them, push them around. But I know who you truly are. You're weak, and scared, and a whore and it's disgusting how you think you're so powerful. So unstoppable. Well, I'm here, like always, to put you in your place." He takes one step toward me and I move back slightly. He laughs. "Look! Even after everything you're still scared of me…" I look down. "I'll give you a reason to be scared… Those poor Baltic nations you torture… Call this karma." He approaches me quickly now and I just cover my face, which was a good idea, since my arms are getting battered right now. He kicks me in the stomach and I gasp.

"What did you do to Toris? You cut him didn't you?" He takes out a knife and my body twitches… This is too similar… My body chooses the freeze survival tactic and I can't move… I can only watch… He straddles me and brings the knife to my neck. I can hear myself whimpering… That's a noise I haven't made in a long time…

"You're strong enough now to do whatever you want to me. Stop me, push me off, throw me out… Why don't you? Do I still have power over you?" I don't answer and he presses the knife harder against me, causing some blood to leave the new cut.

"Yes." I say. He smiles and shakes his head.

"Pathetic. Anya… Truly pathetic." He removes the knife and my scarf from my neck. "You still are very beautiful, Anya… Such a shame…" He traces his hand from my cheek to my neck and around my collar bone, smearing my blood.

"Please…"

"Please? Please what?"

"Stop… Leave me alone…"

"How many times did others tell you stop? Did you?" I don't answer… I've never been called out on my actions like this before. Maybe I should just take it… It's not like he can kill me… I look up at the ceiling and sigh… I can leave this place….

.

" _What?... What are you looking at."_

" _You."_

" _Stop, you're making me feel self-conscious."_

" _You have no reason to feel self-conscious, Theo… No reason at all."_

" _I know."_

" _You make me laugh."_

" _I hope I do. That is one of the best ways to a woman's heart."_

" _So you want my heart?"_

" _Yes, I want your heart."_

" _Well… You already have it."_

" _I know."_

" _Good."_

" _Hey, I have something for you." Theo reaches into his pocket and tells me to close my eyes. I do. I trust him like I have trusted no other. He truly is the love of my life._

 _Something moving across my neck makes me stiffen. I can't help that reaction. "Okay, I have a mirror over there, go look." I smile and stand up from the large bed we were both lying on. I gasp when I see it. It is the most beautiful necklace I've ever seen. It is right around my neck, does not hang at all; it is mostly made of black velvet that is trimmed with a very delicate lace. A pale pink stone in the shape of a tear drop hangs from the center… I'm speechless._

" _Theo its-"_

" _I know, I know… It's gorgeous. I saw it when I went to Rome and I just knew I had to get it for you. I have never seen anything like it. Just like you." I smile as tears form in my eyes. What did I do to deserve a man like him?_

" _Thank you so much. I love it." He stands and approaches me, putting his hand under my chin and making me look up at him. He smiles at me then places his lips on mine. I couldn't be any happier. He pulls me flush against him and our kiss becomes more desperate. Just as he starts undoing my dress a large knocking on the bedroom door pulls us back into reality._

" _My lord! It is urgent! The general says he must speak to you at once!" A loud voice speaking in Greek comes from behind the thick door. Theo sighs and kisses my cheek._

" _I will meet you again tomorrow my love. I will come by in the evening."_

" _Alright… Be quick." He smiles at me and leaves the room. I sigh a bit longingly. I never enjoy being separated from him for too long._

 _I wait a while before leaving the large bedroom to walk down the even grander corridor, passing many servants that bow as they see me. Once I make it to the large doors at the front of the palace, Philippos (my escort) and two guards open the door and let me walk outside._

" _Isn't it gorgeous today?" I ask anyone who will answer._

" _Yes my lady, it is wonderful today. Much better than yesterday." Philippos responds. I stop walking and turn to him as I see the horses and carriage._

" _Is it alright if we walk through the city? I would love to see it again before I have to leave."_

" _I wish we could my lady, but it is much too dangerous; we must make haste in returning you to your place of rule. They need you urgently." I nod. I know there has been some trouble at home… I just desperately wanted to see Theo. This world can be wild, fast, and brutal; none of us are guaranteed longevity or safety. I like to make time for loved ones… Just in case. The sun is just barely starting to set; the light has an orange hue to it and our shadows are elongated. The light beautifully illuminates the white pillars and archways that extend down into the lawn of the palace. The air is humid and smells of sea salt; a cool breeze helps move the stiff air. I could stay here forever._

" _Mamma!" I smile widely and look down at the child who has just embraced my leg. I pat her head gently._

" _Hello little Roma, how are you?" I answer her in Greek. She looks up at me with wide amber eyes._

" _I'm amazing! Grandpa Roma took me fishing today! Then we painted and sang and traveled here to see papa!" I laugh a bit and pick her up, resting her on my left hip._

" _You should take me with you on these little adventures you have, they sound so fun… Hey, Felicia where is your sister?"_

" _Oh, Lovina said she was not feeling well today and stayed home…. I wish she would play with me but she never really likes to.."_

" _I'm sure Lovina will lighten up soon." I try to comfort her, although I'm not sure if Lovina will ever lighten up._

" _My lady… We must move quicker. It is dangerous to ride at night." Philippos says a bit worriedly. I sigh and put Felicia down._

" _Alright my little Roma, I have to go, but I will see you soon. Give Theo a big hug for me." I kiss her forehead._

" _Okay! I will!" She smiles wide and runs off in the direction of the palace._

.

"It's not fair that you do that." Subutai's voice brings me back and I sit up. My shirt is covered in blood and ripped…

"D-do what?"

"Go somewhere else… The point of doing this to you is to teach you a lesson… You can't learn if you're absent…"

"You should have already known I have that ability." He scoffs.

"You're not as powerful as you think, Russia… You were lucky that you didn't die in 1991… You better be careful."

Was I lucky?

.

-words-more-words-

.

"Damn, who hit you?" America asks during our next 'You hit Toris so I'm going to make this a nightmare for you' meeting.

"I fell."

"That is the oldest lie in the book! You could at least lie better."

"What does it matter to you?" He gives me a confused look at the annoyance in my voice.

"Because you have a black eye and I didn't give it to you." I excuse myself from the meeting and leave the room. I just desperately want to go home… But with Yao there first… I don't feel safe in my house alone right now.

"Hey! Anya! Where do you think you're going?" America asks me as he follows me down this hall.

"It's late, and I'm tired… And these meetings are bullshit and you know it." He grabs my arm to make me face him and I wince a little to much. He lets go of my arm and gives me a look.

"What was that about?"

"What was what?"

"Anya… Did someone hurt you?"

"Just you and your accusing words." I turn to leave again but he takes my wrist and pulls me toward him, softly pushing me against the wall and putting an arm on my left side so I can't escape. "Why do you care so much?" I ask, annoyed.

"I meant what I told you the last time we saw each other."

"Oh? What happened to, 'I don't like you romantically you're a terrible person'?"

"I was lying… Because that's what we do to each other, obviously, since you did not get that shiner from falling." I sink down on the wall a bit, making it to where I have to look up slightly at him.

"Okay, yes I was hit, but I'm no snitch… Don't worry about it." The way he's looking at me is giving me butterflies… The way he talks to me reminds me of Theo sometimes… I guess we both are feeling this weird feeling again… Like we felt in Arizona under that tree… I guess something really is here… He takes my chin in his hand, making me look up at him, then presses his lips against mine.

It's slow and passionate… We don't normally kiss like this… It's so warm and amazing. He pulls me closer and a soft moan like sound leaves me. He breaks the kiss and looks into my eyes…

"You have no idea how you affect me." He whispers. A wave of heat passes through me… He doesn't know how he affects me either…

"Is that so?" I say equally as soft.

"Yes…" He puts a hand on my cheek. "You make me want you so badly." He says in Russian. I smile but I don't mean to.

"Hmm… The mighty American empire brought to his knees by a simple Russian country girl." He laughs a bit.

"I'm not ashamed about that if you aren't."

". . . I'd have to think about that." He smiles and starts walking toward the exit.

"Are we done?"

"With the meeting? Yeah… It's late and I'm tired for once. . . Well aren't you coming?" I sigh and shrug. Following him to his car.

.

The house he has in Virginia is much grander and larger than the one in Arizona… It looks old, and has that antebellum mansion feel to it…

"Wow, take me to 1815 why don't you.." He laughs.

"Hey, it's been updated… Not my fault I was born here."

"You were born here?" I ask.

"Well, not in this house, but in Virginia? Yes."

"I thought England would have chosen an English boy." He shakes his head.

"My parents weren't even English."

"Hmm… So why did he choose you?"

"Because he liked my eyes." I smile. His eyes are very pretty…

"So where did your parents come from?"

"My mom was French and my dad was German… Came to the colonies around 1690 or something."

"How do you know this much about your life before… Becoming America?"

"England knows and he told me." I just nod… I don't know that much about myself before I was chosen… What a choice they made…

"Were you two close when you were young?" I ask while sitting down in the very beautiful front room. There are large windows that allow me to see out into the big, green front yard… I could live here.

"When I was very young yes… But he loved me a little too… Adult like I guess." He sits next me.

"Yea?"

"Yeah… I was so confused by it…"

"I bet… Especially since you were so young… And inexperienced…" He laughs.

"I think that was part of the appeal honestly… So innocent and boyish I was."

"England has a daddy kink?" America clears his throat and laughs a little nervously. "Holy shit he does? Gross…"

"Are you kink shaming, Anya?"

"Yes! Especially when it involves children!" He laughs and I smile a bit.

"What's done is done."

". . . Did you like it?"

"Anya, why must you ask me that?"

"You did, didn't you… This proves my point about you having a kink for fucking your enemies."

"Okay, well first of all, I never let England fuck me before independence, and second of all no, it doesn't prove anything."

"So… Then you have let England fuck you? Oh wow America, I kind of assumed you'd be a top but… Guess not…" He blushes a bit.

"I can be…"

"But you're not usually?"

"Why are you so curious about my sexlife?"

". . . I don't know… It's funny." He smiles.

"Why?"

"Because you're so… Strong, and… Tall… And your voice is so deep…You were so aggressive during the cold war... I don't know just seemed like a dom to me." He laughs.

"Stereotyping me?"

"Well, I guess it's wrong…"

"People already rely on me so much, every single day. I'm supposed to be this strong, powerful leader that everyone counts on, and expects to make decisions… Sometimes I just like to give someone else the power, you know?"

"Hmm… I get that."

"You a little submissive as well, or?"

"Hell no I don't trust people…"

"You sure about that? I bet I can make you submissive."

"Oh? You think so?"

"I've done it before..." He puts a hand on my knee and I stiffen a bit. I can't help it, but that touch alone is really getting to me. He moves it up, passed my skirt and to my upper, inner thigh. When Yao did this it felt good… But not this good. I can literally feel electric from his hand surge through my body… It would feel so good to let him have me… But I've been avoiding this… I'm scared that if we do this I'll really have to face what I feel… I'm not ready…

"I um… Don't know if…"

"Don't worry about it. I'm not going to hurt you." He says. I just swallow. He grabs my hips and puts me in his lap, facing away from him… What is he planning? Also. I will never not be amazed by his strength. No one has been able to manhandle me the way America does for a long while. He spreads his legs a bit which causes mine to open wide. His hands come up to my chest and softly message me. I couldn't even break away from this even if I wanted to. I'm trapped, at his mercy… And it feels great. His hands slowly travel down, back to my thighs, pulling the end of my skirt up until my underwear is showing.

"Cute." He says softly… I'm wearing the ones with little sunflowers on them… Don't judge… He moves his right hand to in between my legs and starts lightly tracing up and down. Who knew that both Yao and him enjoy teasing me. I try to move but his left hand stabilizes me, and all I can do is just feel.

"W-why must you tease me?"

"Because your little whimpers are hot as fuck."

"Hmm, what a gentleman." He laughs softly.

I can only take the teasing for a couple more minutes before I start begging.

"Alfred… Please, stop teasing…"

"Should I just leave you like this like you did to me in Munich?" I smile a bit at that memory.. "Or like you did in Arizona? Or other numerous times that you would knowingly turn me on and then leave?" I decide that if I'm going to get him to stop teasing I have to play along… If I get him real turned on he won't be able to just leave me.

"I'm so sorry for doing that to you. Alfred, please It's torture… I want you to make me cum so badly." I moan that last part and push into him.

"Wow, you're the best at begging hands down." He says a bit breathlessly. He moves my underwear aside and starts feeling me, skin on skin. I gasp and moan softly. I was right, this feels amazing… I have to stop… But I can't… I keep imagining me in his arms, us together, me not having to go back to my house alone all the time… This terrible sexual tension between us can finally be satisfied… But I can't… I can't let myself do this again… Once with Theo was enough… I can't take that pain again… I can't let him go…

America might have been sensing my lack of enjoyment, he inserts a finger in me and my eyes widen. Wasn't expecting that. Not at all. He picks up the pace and adds another and I'm all his. There is no way I can walk away from this. My heart is beating fast, my breathing is heavy… I'm getting really close. I notice that he's letting out a few moans as well… Is my accidental grinding getting to him? Oh, this'll be good. I start being more intentional with my movements in his lap, causing his hand to falter only slightly. I'm betting I can get him to go over like this, which will be priceless… And hot too, I'm not going to lie. However, I'm really close and I'm not sure if it's going to happen… Until I get an awesome idea. I reach my hand up and only slightly behind me and take a fistful of his hair… I'm so evil.

"Ahh, fuck…" He moans softly… His reaction plus all these good feelings makes me go over. I let out a few moans much higher than my normal voice and relax fully against his chest. I feel like I'm in heaven… Which is scary… I can't get attached… I slowly close my legs and move myself so I'm sitting next to him rather than on him. He looks at me and I do him, but my eyes travel down his body to the very obvious and probably painful erection he has.

"Hmm… That looks painful." I say jokingly and stand (only a bit shaky).

"Anya, don't you dare leave right now…"

"I'm afraid I must, Alfred… I'll miss my flight." Which actually doesn't leave until six hours from now. . .

"I can get you another one… Please? I'm so desperate…"

"I can tell." I bite my lip and wink at him, then take the things I brought with me and head for the front door. He stands and meets me at the front door.

"At least let me drive you there?" He offers.

"It's okay, dear… I'll be fine… Oh and here.." I unbuckle his belt, unbutton and unzip his pants. "That should make things better… Give a little more room." I kiss his cheek and walk out of the house. He sighs longingly.

I'm so evil… That's what he must think… But the reason is a lot less kinky than that…

.

-words-more-words-

.

"Yao, I appreciate it… I really do.. But I'm not ready for any sort of relationship… I just want your friendship." Yao thankfully was at my house by the time I arrived… Though, he came with roses and asked me out on a date… Obviously I turned him down.

"Yeah… no, that's okay… Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine just… Bothered by history.." He nods and sits down across from me.

"Maybe you should see someone about that…"

"About what?"

"History, Anya… You don't let anything go, and it's not healthy… As your friend, I want what's best for you. I care about your happiness more than us being together, I hope you know that." I smile a bit.

"How would I get help from something like therapy when my story expands a thousand years with countries as people… They would think I am crazy… Which honestly can be true…"

"There are three medical nations that you could get help from…"

"Oh? You want me to get help from military doctors?"

"Well, they've been around for hundreds of years, and would understand your story, and they are professional even though yes, military." I sigh.

"Okay…"

Which one should I use… Should I even use them?... Although… I agree with Yao, I do hold onto history and it just isn't healthy… I like… I do like America but I'm too scared to pursue that… I can't make myself available for him not when… when I'm still so in love with Theodorus. Maybe I should just try talking to someone about it… I don't tell many people my story, it might help… But who? The doctors he's talking about are Thailand, Canada, and Prussia. Those three have extensive medical training and acted as military doctors during any conflicts and wars they had been in… They are especially important when dealing with nations, since they know exactly what and who we are. Still… I don't know Thailand very much… Not sure how she'd appreciate me randomly asking for help.. And I don't know how much I trust North America… Although I'm sure Canada would help if I asked…

Once Yao has left (Only after making sure I was fine alone, had eaten something, and re-bandaged my neck.), I take out my cellular device and type out this message.

' _Do you still practice medicine?'_

I wait for about 30 minutes until I get an answer.

 _Message_

 _Snow bunny: What possessed you to talk to me?_

I smile. I think Prussia will be the best option… He's seeked help from me before… I'm sure he wouldn't mind helping me now..

' _Don't be like that… We talk enough… Anyway, I might need your help.'_

Being Vague 101… Asking for help is hard.

 _Message_

 _Snow bunny: My help? Something acting up again? You accidently blow something up?_

' _No! It's been a while since that's happened, don't be so mean… And you could say something is acting up again… Can I meet you? Anywhere I don't care.'_

 _Message_

 _Snow bunny: Okay… But only if you change my name in your phone, it's terrible and has a double meaning._

' _Fine… I think it's cute…'_

 _Message_

 _Awesome Bunny: Thank you… And, you can choose… Munich or Kaliningrad?_

' _Kaliningrad.'_

.

-words-more-words-

.

"I'm surprised you still have this house" I say while staring at Gilbert's ceiling… I'm just casually laying on his couch… Not weird at all.

"It was my capital after all." He says softly.

"You know… No one represents Kaliningrad… Might very well be yo-"

"Russia, I swear to God if you call me Kaliningrad I will… I don't know hurt you or something." I laugh at his oh so scary threat.

"Oh, I'm shivering Gilbert, you're so scary." He smiles and walks toward me but ends up sitting across from me. I lift an eyebrow at him as he sits cross legged in the chair.

"What?"

"You're still quite flexible."

"I'm surprised that you're surprised I can do this."

"I just thought that with age, you'd be a lot… I don't know… Stiffer?" He laughs.

"First of all, this is not hard to do… And secondly, how old do you think I am? I'm sure I'm much younger than you."

"By like three hundred years, not much." He laughs at my answer. "And how'd you become so flexible anyway?" He smiles.

"I'm sure you're asking me questions you already know the answer to because you are trying to avoid the task at hand… Are you trying to ask me for something you think is embarrassing?"

". . . Maybe."

"Like what therapy?"

". . ."

"Oh shit, I'm right." He laughs a bit and I give him a look. "Okay sorry… Yea, I can offer you help if you'd like it. Lord knows you've helped me through some difficult times…"

"Thank you… I appreciate it."

"So… What do you want to talk about? What is giving you trouble?"

". . . It's hard for me to let things go…"

"Yes, I would agree with you on that… Why do you think you have trouble letting things go?" I shrug. "Do you feel like you have to do to others what they do to you?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Why? I don't know, because they fucking deserve it.

"They deserve it." He sighs and looks up. I give him a confused look. A couple moments of silence pass before he looks at me again.

"Stop doing that."

"I can't just stop."

"You're in control of yourself, no one else. Stop being so vengeful…" He takes out a piece of paper and hands it to me. "Write down his name." I give him a confused look.

"Who's name?"

"Don't play clueless with me. I know what this is about. You can't let him go can you? And it's still affecting you? Messing up your chances of feeling that way with someone else, perhaps?"

Damn he's good… No wonder why Europe was so scared of him, he can practically read people's minds. I take the paper and he gives me a pen. I write down 'Byzantine' and 'Theodorus'.

"Now, throw it into the fire." He tells me. I look at his fireplace and hold the paper tighter to me.

"Why?"

"It's symbolic… Let go of him… He's gone, so throw him away." My eyes water.

"I can't do that Gilbert…" He sighs.

"Anya… Why did they try to kill me after world war two?" I look up, into his eyes.

"Because they thought you were dangerous, and too militaristic… That you would just spread chaos through Europe…" He sits next to me.

"Because I couldn't let my past go… I was so caught up with everything that had happened to me, and everything that I was trained to do and be… That by the time I realized I had made a mistake it was too late… And I paid for it… Dearly…" He takes my hands into his.

"Don't make my same mistake, Anya. Whatever is holding you back just let it go. It's okay. You can't focus so much on what happened yesterday, focus on today, cause we are not promised tomorrow." I keep eye contact with him for a while before looking down.

"I've been there… I've lost the love of my life before; you know this… you helped comfort me after his death remember?" I smile a bit and nod.

"Yes, I remember."

"You have to let him go. My inability to let go of Holy Rome has caused some major damage in my life…"

"But… You have Germany now." I say.

"Yes, I do have Germany now, but the relationship is different… But I have been able to find someone who makes me feel the way I felt with Wolfgang… And that's the point… You can't find what you had unless you let go of it."

"What if… I don't want to feel that pain again?" He sighs again.

"You have two options… Let go and be happy, yes risking being hurt again, but it doesn't always end so badly… Or, let it haunt you for the rest of the possible decades that you have left alive."

.

It's been a month since I've talked to Gilbert about letting Theodorus go… I've been thinking so much about him, and me… And America…

I sigh and look up at the ceiling. I'm tired… My eyes slowly close for the last time that night.

 _I cough up water and gasp. Salt water tastes absolutely horrific. I want to collapse on the shore right now but I can't. This battle isn't over. Not yet. I stand shakily and start taking off the outer layers of clothing I'm wearing. They are much too heavy now, soaking wet like this. I look back out at the sea. Dammit… My ships are destroyed. I'm lucky I didn't drown with the rest of my crew… I should have… I smile once I see some of my men coming to shore. They all look exhausted… Rightfully so._

 _As much as I enjoy looking at all the men that survived I must get going. If he finds me first it won't end well. I force my body to run toward the trees. I can enjoy some cover here. Maybe even sneak up on my enemy. I run a while into the forest before I stop to catch my breath. I hear a twig snap and my eyes widen. Before I can turn around a hand is over my mouth and an arm has slipped around my stomach. I try fighting him off but it's no use. He's much stronger than me._

" _Well, well, little Rus, didn't think you could run away from me so easily did you?" He asks, his voice dripping with enjoyment and cockyness. I elbow him in the stomach and he lets of me. I can finally turn and look at him now. He's wet as well… That means the ship I got was the one he was on… I was hoping he would drown. I keep analyzing him and notice he doesn't have his sword on him. And that his left leg is cut up pretty badly… I hope the salt water really hurt it._

" _You lost again Byzantine I suggest you get out of here."_

" _Hmm, You're Greek gets better everytime I meet you… And I did not lose, I still have three ships out there. All of yours are gone." I narrow my eyes at him and he smirks at me._

" _What do you want from us?" I ask._

" _Land, animals, food, all the reasons an empire takes over another." He steps toward me and I step back, hitting a tree. This isn't going to end well. I have no bow not to mention any arrows, and I lost my sword in the water… If I fight him it has to be hand to hand, and I know for sure I'll lose that… Maybe I should just take the roughing up he's going to give me. He never hurts me too badly during our battles…_

" _You'll have to kill me if you want those things." I say. He raises an eyebrow and traps me against the tree._

" _Or, you could just give it up… Look at you, so delicate and feminine, like a princess. You have no business fighting an empire like me. You're foolish if you think you could win." I raise my knee up as hard as I can, hitting him in between the legs. He gasps and falls to the ground._

" _What was it about being a delicate princess?" I ask. He groans and rolls onto his back. I notice he has a knife tucked into his belt. Ha! If I get that I can have the upper hand!_

 _Quickly, I straddle him and grab the knife, holding it up to his neck. He gives me surprised look then smiles._

" _I stand corrected… Okay, okay… I surrender." I smile and pull the knife away from his neck. Yet, my joy is short lived. With my guard down he's able to smack the knife out of my hands and change our positions._

" _Get off of me!" He takes my wrist and pins them above my head._

" _You have no business fighting. Maybe you should stay home and cook, like a good wife, yea? Female personifications are just pathetic." He's smirking while saying this._

 _A blush makes its way on my cheeks as I realize the very… Intimate way we are positioned… It makes me feel vulnerable. He looks into my eyes then away kind of awkwardly… Awkwardly? I've never seen such an emotion on him before… I choose this moment to push him off of me and switch our positions. I'm able to grab the knife again and smirk. Checkmate._

 _My smirk falters a bit once I notice color on his cheeks… The air is different now… It's no longer filled with that petty, rivalry competition atmosphere we always have. There is something… Weird about it now…_

" _Okay, I surrender for real this time… Please, get off me." He says softly. I give him a confused look. . . Why is he like this all of a sudden?_

" _You can't tell me what to do." I say a bit sassy, trying to get that rival v. rival air back. He grabs my hips and tries to move me off but I take his hands and pin them, just like he had mine; I'm completely unaware of all the friction that is happening and I'm surprised at the soft sound he makes. What was that? A weird wave of heat passes through me and I get nervous. What is happening? I can feel him hardening beneath me and it freaks me out, causing me to quickly get off him and back myself up into a tree._

" _What the hell?" I ask, mostly to myself._

" _Don't think so much into it, it's just a natural reaction." He says, trying to get his cocky demeanor back._

I open my eyes and look at the clock. 4 in the morning. I laugh a little to myself. That memory… That was when I started to like Theo in a romantic way… What an awkward battle… I was young and naive, I had no idea what was going on or why he was acting the way he was… Thinking back now, it's obvious that he liked me… I smile and close my eyes again… It kind of reminds me of America.

.

-words-more-words-

.

"I thought you hated this place." Yao whispers to me.

"I do… But I had to come here…"

"You know if Turkey finds you out here, he'll be very surprised to say the least." I sigh…

"I just wanted to see it again… I haven't seen it since the great war…" Yao pats my back reassuringly. We walk around the city a while… Me mostly noticing how much it's changed… How were places I used to go are no longer here… His house is in ruins… It's a museum now… Soon I have to leave, lest I break down in the middle of a very well populated city. We leave the city and go into the forest near it. There aren't as many trees anymore.

"It's all so different." I say softly. I let a couple tears leave my eyes, since it is just Yao and me now… We walk to the tree that he was buried under and I notice it's gone… I slowly sink down to my knees then just lay completely on the forest floor…

"Anya? Are you okay?" Yao bends down and rests a hand on my shoulder as I just let my emotions wash over me. I never usually let myself cry like this… Especially in front of someone else but… I need it… It's the last time I want to do it because of Theo.

I'd say we have been here like this for almost an hour before I have no more tears to cry… I'm sure I look like a mess, but Yao's seen worse so I'm not bothered by it. I sit up and take a deep breath. He helps me stand and I look at the stump that is left of the tree that used to mean so much to me… This place has moved on… The city has moved on… The people are different, the personification is different… I'm the only one who is the same… Like this land I have to change… I have to let go. I take out a lighter and the paper that Gilbert gave me. I sigh and light it on fire, tossing it toward the stump… So dramatic I can be… I light a cigarette and just watch it burn.

Good-bye Theo.

"Constantinople used to be so pretty." Yao says.

"Istanbul is beautiful… More than Constantinople ever was…" I whisper… It's the truth.

 **Author's note: Alright! That's a wrap! For this chapter anyway. Kind of interesting, yea? I think so. Anyway if you want to know, snow bunny has kind of a funny meaning, just look it up on urban dictionary and you'll see lol. The next chapter will be very focused on America I think, so yea... Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! AKA the last chapter :( I know, I know, but it had to end at some point. I think this chapter does an interesting job of closing things up. It's not as long as some of the others but it's still good. Hope y'all enjoy and review!**

 **.**

 _I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe._

 _Not even the freezing night air is letting itself into my lungs… Scratch that, I know I'm breathing but it's not enough. My heart is beating so fast my vision is a little blurry… The tips of my fingers and my lips are even tingling… I think… I'm probably having a panic attack… And fucking here of all places. I lean against the wall behind me and look at the city… I'm trying to focus on things to help calm me down… Like the green rolling hills… The trees… The erie-ness… How many times have I died in a forest? A lot... And this is no exception… Oh my God, America is going to kill me in the forest… This is it… Virginia will be the last stupid place I see… That's why he wanted to do this in this building… This is why… So no one would hear my cries and screams for help, oh my God, it's not eve-_

" _Are you okay?"_

" _. . . yeah… I'm just fine."_

" _You're looking extraordinarily pale, and your breathing like you've just ran a mile."_

" _Why do you… Care. . ."_

" _I most certainly don't. . . I kind of just want you to admit how weak you are I guess." I sigh. It's true…_

" _I'm fine."_

" _Well, if you're so fine let's go back inside and continue this meeting." I take one deep breath and nod. America watches me stand up straight without the support of the wall and then sort of sink back into it. I've been needing to walk with a cane recently but my fucking ego didn't let me bring it to meet with America and now I look like an idiot. Not to mention the air outside is making shiver lightly… Fantastic…_

" _Look, you don't look great. We can do this another time."_

" _Oh? You're kindness knows no bounds." I say sarcastically and out of breath. He laughs._

" _I'm tired of fighting you Red. Might as well show some kindness to you in your last few days." I roll my eyes._

 _He actually does help me a little. Calls the meeting off because he 'doesn't feel well' and takes me to his house in Virginia. (I started mad shivering in the car which made him concerned. Not because he cares for me, don't be silly, because he didn't want the embodiment of the U.S.S.R dying on him… That wouldn't look good.) I wasn't able to take note of where his house is, I think I passed out in the car. I came to for a couple seconds while he picked me up and brought me in, and then again when I was laid down on a bed._

" _You aren't going to pass away on me are you?"_

" _. . . You. . . Wish." He laughs but it's tight. I'm finally able to breathe again after a while and my limbs regain feeling and usability. The only thing that seems to be ailing me is the harsh winter I'm experiencing at home, which expresses itself in making me shiver and turn my lips blue. I sit up and sigh._

" _Okay… I should probably leave." I take the blanket off that he put on me and start moving to get off the bed. He pushes me lightly back down and I smile because this is starting to become annoying._

" _You should probably stay until you get a little better… And anyway, it started snowing outside, I don't think it would be safe for you to go out there like this."_

" _And why do you give a rat's ass?"_

" _You know how bad it would look if you died in my country?" He has a point… It would look super bad… Maybe I want that, haha._

" _Yes, it would look bad… But that's not my problem." He sighs dramatically._

" _Geez even till the end you are just something else."_

" _Yea well… I am who I am, I don't like change." He sits next to me and puts a hand on mine. His hand is so warm it makes me gasp and clasp it in between both of mine._

" _How in the world do you stay so warm?" He laughs a bit before answering._

" _I have a good amount of land that has tropical or subtropical climate."_

" _Lucky…" I bring his hand to my cheek. Ugh, so warm…_

" _You are fucking freezing though… How are you still living?" I smile._

" _It protects me… This is the price I pay." He lifts an eyebrow._

" _Hmm… I have an ocean that protects me." I laugh. Yes. Not being on the same continent as Europe does help a little. We sit in silence for a while… Slowly getting closer to each other. I can't help it, he's so warm…_

 _._

Well, for the first time in a while my dream-memory wasn't a fucking nightmare…. Progress. I stand and stretch. I have to be on a plane in the next… mmm… Eight hours… I slowly go down my stairs and make some toast. Lazily eat it and walk back upstairs… I'm going to do something crazy before I leave for this meeting… I usually don't like change but… I think this will be interesting. I go into my bathroom and pull my hair over my shoulder… My hair is probably the nicest thing about me… I'd say my face too but it looks really young and sweet and I am neither. It lies.

I'd never cut my hair willingly but I'm not too opposed to dying it… It'll be easy, I'm so blonde It's almost white, so this color will be amazing on my hair. I love auburn hair so let's see how it looks on me, yea?

.

-words-more-words-

.

This hotel is frighteningly horrible… How did England lets us stay here? I totally just saw a rat… And I swear if these are cockroaches I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight… Sigh…

Again, it is super late and I decide to go outside to smoke. I'm kind of expecting to run into America outside but I don't. I slowly finish three cigarettes before deciding he probably won't show up out here. That's okay, I'll see him tomorrow… Or technically later today…

On my back to my room however is when I run into that Southern North American… But he's not alone.

"Oh my God… I thought you didn't like change." He says staring at my hair. I shrug.

"I wanted to try it."

"It looks amazing, Anya." Japan comments.

"Thanks." I says a little weirdly because she called me by my first name. That's kind of weird for her… "Anyway… I should be going." I walk away feeling a little weird… Hmm… Hmm… I can't work out if I should be worried or not… I choose not…

.

The meeting was boring to say the least. Terribly mind-numbing… Not to mention the fact that the person who usually gets me through meetings without falling asleep didn't sit next to me… He sat next to Japan…

He didn't even bother me when I heckled Germany about talking about global warming. He didn't even talk to me after, or follow me, or any of the annoying things I guess I began to expect from him… I was able to walk to my disgusting room in peace and actually lay down in my bed...

I feel kind of weird… Like. . . I miss it? Maybe… Not to mention the fact that I'm allowing myself to feel for him… I'm sure Theo would love nothing more but for me to just move on and get over it…

I remain in my room until super late in the night. That's when I decide to text him.

' _I know you're up… What are you doing?'_

I fall asleep before an answer comes… Which is weird… I'm always used to him answering me. I wake up to my cellular device making a chime sound. With way too much enthusiasm I turn the screen on, blinding myself for a couple of second, and finally seeing an answer.

 _Message_

 _America: I'm always up… Why?_

Perfect! Maybe he was just… Busy before?

' _I'm bored.'_

Don't judge, this is the best thing I could come up with to get him to see me…

 _Message_

 _America: Sounds like a personal problem, Ivan._

I sigh. How many names does he have for me?

' _Well yes… But I was hoping you could help.'_

 _Message_

 _America: I'm a little busy right now._

' _Doing what? Reading your bill of rights?'_

 _Message_

 _America: You don't even know what a bill of rights is… And no, I'm with someone right now._

' _So? That's never stopped you before.'_

 _Message_

 _America: There is a first for everything, sweetheart._

' _Wow, this person must be super important'_

 _Message_

 _America: Yeah, actually… She's great._

' _Hmm, boo… And to think I was going to just let you have me.'_

 _Message_

 _America: No, no, no, no, you will not tempt me this time wench._

' _It's been twenty-seven years my dear America… Don't make it twenty-eight.'_

 _Message_

 _America: You make this so hard, you know? Living… Fuck you._

' _That's what I want you to do.'_

 _Message_

 _America: And trust me, I'd love to… But I can't… You can't just do this to me, okay? You can't just decide that you want my affections now… It's been like half a year since that night I told you how I felt. You have had all this time. It's too late now Commie._

. . . This isn't right… Oh boy it doesn't feel very good.

' _I had to… Work through some things… I'm a complicated person.'_

 _Message_

 _America: I can tell that… Look… I'm on the third floor so meet me._

My heart literally fluttered at this text, and I got up much to fast.

I'm on the second floor so just one flight of stairs is nothing! Nothing I tell you! I feel too giddy… Before I open the door to the third floor I clear my throat and relax my face so he can't tell. I open the door and he's standing right there… Hmm…

"That was cute what you did just now." He says.

"What?"

"You were totally smiling and then stopped like you didn't want me to see."

Oh what the fuck?

". . ."

"You are so terribly late… But because I like you so damn much for some ironic reason… I'll give you this chance. Because honestly I've never felt this strongly about someone before."

"..."

"Are even alive?"

"Y-yeah sorry I'm just… Not used to people liking me or choosing me over other people…" He smiles.

"You sound so much like Madison… I think you just don't realize how many people actually do care for you."

"If you say so."

"Also, I love your hair… Though it makes you look paler."

I fucking knew it.

.

-words-more-words-

.

"It has been… Thirty years since I've been in your house." America says as I unlock my door. It is kind of weird having him here… But I've been wanting this for so long…

"Don't mind the mess on the wall… And, I only have one cup and one plate so…" We both walk in and his attention is drawn to my wall.

"Holy shit… What the fuck?"

Yeah… So remember when Mongolia trashed my house?... I haven't really had time to like… Paint over the wall and replace all my broken dishes and china so… yea…

"Yeah…"

"Who did this? You make someone mad?"

"Kind of… But it doesn't matter now."

"You Europeans are weird."

"Hey! I'm not european and the person who did this wasn't either."

". . . Okay well… It's definitely something a european would do… It's petty." I shrug. It is. "Do you want help paint over it? It's kind of vulgar…"

"Sure… It is a little painful."

I felt like such a human today. We went to the store, bought paint, fixed the wall, got into a paint fight, cleaned up after that, moved my furniture back, made and ate dinner… It's weird being so friendly with him but it's great. I kind feel like I did when I was Theo and I never in a million years would have thought I could have this again.

"You're not just going to tease me then run away again, are you?" He breaks our kiss to ask this. We are laying in my bed now, with him on top of me.

"Where would I run to? This is my house after all."

"Hmm, you have a point." He leans back in to continue our kiss. This feels so good it's like I'm dreaming. But slow and steady does not win my race, I switch our positions and kiss him like we always used to; rough and kind of desperate.

Now that we are… I guess not in a competition with each other… He's really expressing his submissive side which is thrilling for me. I don't remember being with him feeling this good… But also it's been almost thirty years so… And there are different feelings present…

If you told me fifty years that in 2018 I would be… Like this with America I'd probably laugh than execute you for insulting me… I was one cold bitch in the sixties I know. I still kind of am… But a lot less execution.

Afterwards we lay in my bed, pretty exhausted. At least I am, I know boy wonder hardly knows the meaning of tired.

"You sound so out of breath… Turning into an old woman on me?" He says.

"I am like one thousand and one hundred years old. . . What do you want from me?"

"Haha, I guess… Damn, you're old."

"You will be too…"

We talk for a while longer before I fall asleep… You think I'd dream happily because of this unusually great day I've had… But obviously I have more pressing things to worry about.

.

" _Is your main tactic of war to run away?" I'm so out of breath I can hardly answer him._

" _No.." He walks up to me and hits me, I'm not sure if it was a punch or a slap, but it was hard enough to knock me over._

 _Laying down almost makes me pass out. All of my muscles scream at finally being able to relax. But that's short lived as he kicks me twice; once in the stomach and once in the face._

" _You may out number my men eight to one, but obviously that still isn't enough for you to even touch me." He takes my right hand with ease, I'm too tired to fight him. He twists it outwards and kicks my elbow, making a wet popping sound as my elbow breaks. I scream in pain and panic slightly as I watch my blood vessels rupture. Suddenly he viciously tugs my arm turning me on my back. He presses his boot on my back and pulls my arm up, dislocating my shoulder as if my elbow wasn't enough. The pain in my arm is so strong… He's just rendered it useless._

" _Sweden stop! Please! She's had enough!" Finland grabs his arm and pulls him away from me._

" _I'm sorry Finland… But she has betrayed me… Acting like a friend although she was harboring ill intentions toward me… I need to make an example of her." He pulls his arm out of her grip and she pulls a worried face. He walks back over to me and I could honestly die. He takes my hair into his left hand, really close to my head and takes out a knife. My eyes widen._

" _Please, no, anything but that…" He ignores my begging and crying and cuts my hair right below his left hand. He tosses my hair to the ground, allowing the wind to blow most of it away._

" _Don't ever betray me again." I close my eyes…_

 _After laying on the ground for a while I'm finally able to will my body to sit up._

 _My once pelvis long hair falling just above my shoulders._

 _._

I sit up really fast, looking around the room and feeling my shoulder. That pain was so real… It was like I was back in 1701…

"Do you always wake up like that, or?" America's voice scares me and I gasp. He smiles and laughs a bit.

"Umm.. S-Sometimes yeah… But it's only ever when something is bothering me… This time I think my subconscious is worried about the change I made to my hair…"

"Oh?. . . Did you dream about having a bad hair day?" He says a little jokingly.

"You could say that." He frowns lightly at the quivering in my voice and pulls me into him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He offers.

"No… It's just history… I'll be fine."

"Okay."

He holds me tighter causing me to smile. This is a lot better than having to deal with historical nightmare alone.

.

-words-more-words-

.

Of course America is awake once I wake. He smiles at me and I smile back… For once I feel like I slept well… I sit up and stretch a bit… That's when my midsection decides to omit a strange and loud noise, then contract slightly making me wince. This causes America to laugh.

"I feel like I just heard the most scared sound in the world." He says.

"What?"

"I didn't think you felt hunger."

"I don't… Not usually…"

"Well, I better make you something." He gets up, kisses my cheek and leaves the room. Probably toward the kitchen. I smile and walk into my bathroom, turning the sink on. I take my scarf off so I can wash my face without getting it wet. As I splash water on my face I notice something that makes me double take…

My scar….

Where did it go?

My neck is crystal clear….

 **And that's a wrap! Oh, it was so much fun writing this story! Thank you all for reading and reviewing it means so so so much to me. Interesting ending right? What do you think it means? I'd love to know your thoughts. I kind of just ended it right where a beginning starts for a reason and not out of laziness haha! I was actually going to end the story at the last chapter and kind of keep it there, but I thought this was better and more… Idk… Impactful? Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed and I hope we meet again in another story soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

Bonus Chapter/s

Hey! It's me again! I kind of got a second wind for this story, and I was writing out America's perspective for some parts and I thought it was pretty decent, so why not share with you all? I would so so so so so so so so so so (Can't put enough 'so') appreciate if y'all could review? Please? I need it in my life, it's my source of joy and I haven't gotten enough of it. This is my attempt to guilt you into reviewing this story and these new chapters. . . Please? Okay I'll stop begging and let you read the story already :-) I'll beg harder next time if there isn't more reviews. I refuse to apologies for my blatant need for attention.

America POV

On the third week I decide to call a number I haven't in decades. . . The one I would use if well. . . Basically nuclear war. . . She should answer. I dial the number than lean back in the chair I'm sitting in. It rings four times before she answers.

"Hello?" She says cautiously.

"Ha! I knew you'd pick this one up, Commie."

"America dear, you should know that calling me on this telephone is quite serious… I hope you don't intend to meet with Stalin and I because he's unavailable right now." I scoff.

"Try unavailable forever, thank God."

"Hey, watch it."

"As much as I love verbally playing with you this call is pretty serious."

"Oh? What do you want?"

"Well.. Since no one for some reason can get a hold of you, I decided to call you here because I knew you'd answer if you were alive… Anyway, we're supposed to hang out."

"Excuse me what?"

"I'm sure you heard what I said."

"Is today the first of April where you are?"

". . . No. . . I'm being serious."

"Okay… Who says?"

"Says my boss and yours for some… Some God forsaken reason."

"Is this one of those, 'Maybe if they get to know one another they will actually like each other', plans?"

"Yup."

"Do I have to?"

"Yup." I hear her sigh.

"Where are we meeting?"

"I was thinking Pennsylvania."

.

-words-more-words-

.

"Sir, she should be here in five minutes."

"Great, thanks." I say. I should probably go down to the lobby and meet here there. Knowing Russia, she will probably give me shit about me not picking her up from the airport.

She walks into the lobby not long after I do. I smile but then relax my face before she can see.

"Oh, hey sorry I couldn't pick you up. I was busy." She turns and looks at me. Her head tilts and she smiles that fake ass smile she always does.

"What, too good for me now?" She asks.

"Mmm, something like that…Come on." I gesture for her to follow me and lead her to the elevators. She looks a bit uneasy and looks at the stairs.

"Umm, I'll take the stairs…" She says and starts heading toward them. I roll my eyes and grab her wrist, pulling her back.

"Hell no, it's on the 27th floor! I'm not even sure if you could climb that many at once." She sighs as the elevator opens. I walk in and look her. She just stares at it, not moving. I sigh as the doors start to close, and put my arm in the way so it opens again.

"Anya, stop being a child, get in." I say. She hesitates but finally walks in. I press the button marked '27' and sigh. The elevator jolts lightly and starts ascending. She holds onto the railing and looks honestly frightened. Which is such a strange emotion to see on her. . . I've only seen it a couple times before. . .But never over something as silly as an elevator ride.

"Really? Scared of elevators?" I ask.

"They just make me wary is all.." Comes her weary answer. The elevator stops at the 15th floor than again on the 21st. I could laugh at her expression.

"What? Commie engineering give you bad experiences with elevators?" She doesn't answer me. . . Fine. I'll take it as a yes. We walk down the hall to the last room. I unlock it and open the door.

"Ladies first." I say. She stops before the door and looks at me.

"Oh sorry, you should go first than." I roll my eyes and lightly push her in first. She laughs a bit.

.

Not too late into the night I learn I have some business to take care of in Arizona. . . That's okay, I'm sure she'll like the state. We leave and drive to a small private airport in which she positively freaks out once she realizes I'm flying us to Arizona. She doesn't really seem to trust technology does she? I see the way her phone chiming scares her sometimes, it makes her seem so old and not caught up with times at all. . . It's funny honestly.

She starts talking to me as the plane starts to lift off the runway. She's probably only doing it to calm her nerves.

"So, where exactly are we going?" She asks. I smile a bit.

"I already told you. Your favorite state." I say. Although, she's never been to Arizona.

"I don't have a favorite state… I've only been to four how could I have a favorite?" She asks.

"Well… I'm calling this one your favorite." She doesn't answer but her eyes remain on me. After a while it starts to make me feel weird. I know she's probably doing it because looking out of the window might freak her out but. . .

"What? You're making me feel weird looking at me like that." I say. She rolls her eyes and looks forward.

After a bit of silence she starts talking again.

"You still haven't told me the state we are going to." I smile.

"Guess."

"I'm not guessing."

"Guess."

"You're such a child."

"Yeah, I know… So guess." She sighs.

"Fine… umm… Texas?"

"Ha, no." Although, she'd probably like that state too.

"Umm… Florida?" Oh, wouldn't she like to go there.

"You wish."

"Eww."

"Oh my goodness, it's just a peninsula get over it." Seriously people, I'm not sure what y'all want it to be. . . But I'm assuring you now, that it tis just a peninsula. . . Nothing more. . .

"Sure it is… Umm… Washington?"

"No."

"Virginia?"

"We would have just drove if it was Virginia."

". . . Can I get a hint?"

"It's on the western half."

"Umm… Colorado?" Her accent is so heavy when she says Colorado I hardly got what state she said. I laugh at her attempt though.

"No, but close."

"Utah?"

"No, but getting warmer."

"California?"

"Nope, but super close."

"Mexico? Or… New Mexico?"

"No… You are literally hopping around the right one."

". . . "

"It's very warm… Has one of the seven wonders in the world in it… Some people think it means arid zone…"

"Arizona?"

"Yup."

"It doesn't mean arid zone?"

"Nope. It means land of little springs." True story.

"Hmm.. Why do you think it will be my favorite?"

"You'll see." Because it's warm and there is a lot of cotton and sunflowers.

We are silent for another long period of time before I ask her a question.

"Have you ever flown a plane before?"

"No." she answers.

"Really? Dogfighting not for you?"

"Absolutely not… I'd prefer to stay on the ground… Although I bet you like it."

"Like it? I loved it… Well, when my plane didn't get destroyed while doing it." I laugh a little.

"Has it ever killed you?" She asks.

"Yeah… A couple times… But it's never made me not want to get into a plane again."

"A couple times? So you're bad at it?" I laugh.

"You wish! I was one of the best!... But umm, no, a couple times meaning flying in general has killed me like three times. Only one of them was because of any fighting."

"So… You're just bad at flying?" I just roll my eyes in response. "So what happened?" She asks.

"One time something was wrong with the fuel and I ran out and crashed, and then another time one of my engines blew up… And I crashed. Oddly enough they were both in the 1950s… Someone messing with my planes…" I shoot her a suspicious look and she just shrugs causing me to smile. "Okay now you have to tell me about a time you died…" I ask.

". . . Umm… Okay… What time?"

"How about the last time you did."

"It was boring really… Cardiac arrest… In my bed… So simple."

"Wow… I've never died so peacefully before."

"You think Cardiac arrest is peaceful?"

"You make it sound like you died peacefully."

"Well… I suppose…. What about you? When was the last time you died?"

"1967…" I say while looking at her. It takes her awhile but then she remembers that she killed me in 1967. Sadistic motherfucker she was. . .

"Hmm, sorry not sorry."

"I know you aren't, Red." She smiles.

"Well, that wasn't peaceful for sure." She laughs. Yeah, no shit.

"No, it wasn't… Ass… I'm not really used to dying."

"No one is." We are silent for a while. She starts messing with one of the ends to her scarf.

"I've never seen you without that thing."

"What?"

"That scarf you always wear… You always have it.."

"So?"

"Why? Is it to hide that sc-"

"America… It's because I like it." I lift an eyebrow at her interrupting me.

". . . So like do you ever wash it though? Cause like-"

"Why are you so interested?"

"Why are you so defensive?"

"I'm not defensive just… Annoyed."

"I call it defensive."

"Fine, yes I wear it because of the scar… And many other reasons I'm sure you could piece together." Yeah, like how her neck makes her make the sexiest faces I've ever seen. . . Damn I have to stop thinking about her like that.

"What happened?" She gives me quite a rude look then turns away. "Okay, okay, message received you don't want to say…"

We don't speak again for a while, she actually ends up falling asleep. . . I'd find it cute, but she's not cute when she sleeps. . . She sleep talks often and she says the creepiest, most fucked up things. . .I almost want to wake her up just so I don't have to hear it while I'm flying at night. . . Yes, okay, the rumors are true, I get scared really easily and it sucks ass. . . But things are creepy okay?. . .

About one hour passes before she starts talking. It starts with her breath catching a couple times, like she's crying. Then comes the quiet,

"P-please, I'm sorry. . ." She says in Russian. My eyebrows furrow. Should I wake her up?

"He's going to kill me." She says in a language I actually don't understand. . . Strange, I speak a fuck ton of languages I wonder what she just spoke. . .

She finally wakes up but it makes me jump a bit. She gasps and her hand comes to her neck.

"Are you alright? Seem pretty distressed over there." I ask. She gasps again and jumps slightly like I just scared her. She looks around her then sighs. I would guess she was dreaming about something horrible obviously. . . A flashback? I hate when I get those.

"Well? You look a little pale." I say, hoping she'll speak to me.

"Why do you care?" She asks a bit shakily.

"I don't but… If I have to like, land somewhere cause my passenger's going to die on me I'd like to know." I say. She rolls her eyes and smiles lightly.

"I'm fine."

.

-words-more-words-

.

I was able to drop her off at one of the houses I have in Arizona. I showed her the room she could have and what not before telling her I had to leave for some business. She didn't seem to be bothered by it. I get into the car I have parked here and make my way to the highway. I have to go to one of the government buildings here. . . Something about being hacked. . . I have a bit of an idea of who maybe might could have done it but. . . That doesn't matter. The only thing that does is what was taken.

It only takes me one hour to see that, nothing was viewed or taken, but instead a file was added to the system. I was weary of it at first, but when opened, it was just a picture of a cat with a santa hat on. . . I sigh. Fucking hell.

By the time I get back to the house, Russia is asleep on the floor, with the TV on and a small bowl of what looks like mashed potatoes in front of her. . . How cute. I make a move to pick her up and put her into a bed, but decide against it. . . She'll probably think I care about her or something. . . Which I do, but that's not the point. . . I just put a blanket on her and call it a night. . . And by call it a night I mean stay up reading a book until 8:00 am and then go into the kitchen to make breakfast.

.

Not long after I've eaten does she come into the kitchen, yawning. She's so beautiful like that. . . I wish I could just have this with her, you know? Seeing her every morning because we live together, me being able to hold her whenever I want. . . Where the fuck are these thoughts coming from?

"Do you normally fall asleep on the floor with a bowl of potatoes?" I ask her.

"Oh, is that not how one falls asleep?" I laugh "What time did you get back?"

"Hmm, around three."

"Do you have anymore business you need to do?"

"Nope. I had my schedule cleared."

"Aww, just for me?"

"Yup." She smiles and its actually genuine. And so sexy. . . Where does she get off on looking so damn good. . . Why the hell am I so horny all the time? Fucking teenage hormones. . .

"So, I hope you like to eat breakfast." I say, trying not think about how pretty she is. She looks up at me.

"I normally don't eat it." I give her a strange look. I'd die if I skipped a meal. . .

"How do you even live?... Oh, that's right, you hardly eat." I say jokingly.

"I do eat, just when compared to you, it seems like I eat nothing." I roll my eyes at her answer. She leans back on the counter and starts texting someone.

"Texting your boyfriend?" I ask. She scoffs.

"Actually, yes I am." I hope she's joking. . . She better be joking.

"Oh darn… And I was just about to kiss you." I say. She blushes and looks down. Damn I have to do it now. I put a hand on the counter on either side of her, trapping her. I kiss her cheek and she tenses. I move my lips to her jaw, I know if I can get to her neck she's done for, and I can have my way with her. . . Which honestly sounds a little forceful but. . . I mean. . . She sighs and pushes me away. I smile and look down.

"Straight to kissing me? I'm not that easy you have to take me out first." She says. I laugh a bit. She looks at her phone again and I say what I'm thinking.

"This new thing you've been doing, denying me, it's honestly getting to me." I bite my lip after saying this because I'm a professional fuckboy.

"Oh no, whatever should I do." She says sarcastically.

"Kiss me." I'm serious as hell . . .

"Hell no… Why are you so desperate?"

"Because something I could have had whenever I wanted, suddenly, I can't have anymore."

"Oh, so I'm just a thing you use for sex?"

"I don't need too… There is plenty of other people I could get it from if I wanted."

"But you don't… You like me, huh?"

"No, I don't like you."

"So, it's just a kink of yours to get off by the hands of the enemy?" My mouth drops and I gasp. She's absolutely fucking right.

"Absolutely not." I say.

"Oh really? I'm sure you've slept with every single person that was enemy number one either while you fought them, or right after." She's smirking real smug like now.

"That's not true."

"Oh come on! I'm one hundred percent sure that when you were rebelling against England you at least did something with that. And what about Germany after the second war? Than me? You seem to have a thing for it.."

"I'll have you know, even though it is none of your business, I was still a virgin in 1776." Maybe shouldn't tell her personal things like that but it's true. . . Orgasming doesn't count as losing your virginity so. . . Yeah, it's true.

". . . Are you lying to me?"

"Why would I lie about that?"

"Hmm… I never expected that from you… Especially since now you basically whore yourself out to anyone with oil." I scoff. The fucking oil jokes. . . I see the memes. . . I have an Ifunny account. . . I see them.

"The insults just come naturally for you, don't they?" She smirks.

"You know me." I start cleaning the kitchen and that's when she asks me what I was hoping she wouldn't delve into. "When did you lose your virginity?" I freeze for two seconds before regaining my composure.

"Why should I tell you?" She shrugs.

"I'll tell you mine."

"No thanks, I don't want to hear some terrible, horror story."

"It is not a terrible horror story, it was absolutely consensual and beautiful." I laugh.

"Beautiful?" Mine was pretty intense. . . I wouldn't necessarily call it beautiful.

"Yes."

"Fine.. But you first." She sighs.

"It was a very long time ago… could have even been late 1100s honestly. I was quite fond of the Byzantine Empire and he was quite fond of me, and we decided to take our relationship further. We actually were together for quite some time… Around, three hundred years." I raise an eyebrow.

"That's almost longer than my life." Holy shit. . . I couldn't imagine having a relationship that long and then losing them. . .

"It was very nice… But you know… He was killed so… Gotta move on."

"That must have sucked…"

"It did." I put some dishes away before telling her mine.

"I was feeling a little rebellious toward England and I really wanted to do something that'd piss him off. So…" I look down, I'm not really telling the right story. "Late one night during the revolutionary war I tried to lose it to France, who, was quite happy to do so but… I chickened out… Plus Prussia caught us and was extremely disapproving. He lectured France about how I was a child and he lectured me about chastity." She laughs before asking,

"Wait, so… When did you actually lose it?"

"Probably around 1860…" And by probably around I mean most definitely it was 1860.

"To who?" She asks.

"Hmmm, I don't wanna say." I really shouldn't say. . . I don't want it getting out. . .

"Embarrassed?"

". . . Not really… Just a little private."

"Was it France?" I smile and shake my head. "England?" I shakes my head again… "Canada?"

"Eww, What the fuck she's like my sister… Literally." Gross.

"Alright well. It's a European country, yea?"

"Yea… Although I'm sure he'd kill me if I say.."

"Oh so a he then?" Dammit, we need to stop talking about this.

"You'll never guess so you should just drop it."

"Alright, okay… I will for now."

Thank God. . . Although my relief is short lived; she gets it out of me anyway later


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hello all! Look at what I did! I did a thing. . . And posted to the place. . . So y'all can. . . I don't know re live the best story that is this story!? What are y'alls favorite ships in this fandom? What do y'all like to see with them? I'm just looking for some ideas for more stories (Not like I literally have two in progress stories already on here that need to be finished. . . ) Anyway, if you'd like to tell me somethings just leave a review! I love hearing from y'all!**

.

This movie always gets to me. It don't matter how many times I see it, I will always be gripped by this damn horse movie. Doesn't get more American than that; a free spirited mustang fighting for his freedom. Beautiful. But I done seen it enough to not cry over it (Not that I ever did. . . ) so I wasn't worried about popping it in when Russia asked to watch it.

I was shocked though, when I happened to chance looking at her during that one scene, you know, the scene where the horse is in the train in the snow then that music plays and he's reminded of his family and his freedom? Yeah that one. To see her eyes water and tears fall. I never in my life took her for one to have empathy, sympathy of any kind. I've seen her cry only once before this and that was more of a frustrated cry rather than a sad one. Seeing the emotions she displayed throughout the movie honestly made my feelings for her grow stronger. It helped me see that kind, motherly side to her that the dark and sadistic side desperately tries to hide.

After the movie I walk into the kitchen to turn the oven on, and that's when I hear the back door slide open then close. I turn and see her just standing out there. . . She is so cute. . . She takes off her jacket and her shoes, and puts her hair up into a bun. I lift an eyebrow as she starts walking off into the backyard. . . Where in the hell is she going? I sigh and follow her out there. She's leaning on a tree, looking out at the mountains by the time I approach her.

"What are you doing out here?" I ask. She jumps lightly at my voice and it almost makes me laugh.

"It's nice and warm out here."

"I told you, you'd like this state." She turns to face me.

"I kind of do… But only because of all the warmth and mountains."

"I didn't know you liked mountains."

"There are lots of things you don't know about me."

"Hmmm… I suppose so." I say as she turns away from me again. She looks so lovely just staring out at the landscape. . . It's hot out here, is it just me? Or is it like too hot out here?

I'm going to do something a little stupid. Now, in the sixties this would have gotten me shot; but I'm notorious for doing things like this to people so. . . It should be expected when you have your back turned to me. I walk to the side of the house and turn on the water faucet, filling up a medium sized bucket. The thought of her dripping wet is a little. . . Much. . .

I walk up behind her and she doesn't look at me. Perfect. I dump the water on her and she gasps, turning around to face me. I start laughing, not only because she is too cute, but also that look she's giving me; she's trying to be menacing but it's more of a smile than anything.

"You're asking for it." She says.

"Am I?" Perfect. Come after me. I love it. I try kind of running away by going to the other side of the tree but she is easily able to push me against it.

"You're such a child."

"I know.." I answer. I take this moment to switch out positions so that she is the one with her back to the tree. A small breeze blows through and she shivers.

"Cold?" I smirk while saying this.

"A little… You soaked me with water." Her voice cracks when she says this. Oh, looks like I'm getting to her. Good. I brush my lips against hers softly just to test her reaction. "Don't you have neighbors?" She asks a bit nervously. As if being in public has stopped us before.

"No one is around, don't worry so much." I say. She doesn't answer and I kiss her cheek. I look at her and lift an eyebrow. . . Her eyes are closed. . . It almost makes me laugh. . .

"Anya?" She doesn't answer me. "Russia?... Anya?" I try again. This time she opens her eyes and looks at me with a look that releases butterflies in my stomach.

"You totally just spaced out there… I get to you that much?" I tease.

"You wish you affected me." She says calmly. Oh, I'll make her eat those words.

"I don't? Then explain this." My hand comes up to loosen her scarf a bit (Another action that would have gotten me slapped if it were the sixties) But her only reaction is to grab my wrist.

"Don't you dare, America." She says. Too late, I'm doing it. I lean forward and place an open-mouthed kiss on her neck. She tenses and gasps. Ha! See, it's like awesome torture. I'm determined to leave a couple marks on her, and while I'm doing that she is pulling me closer and making soft sounds. I let my hands go up her shirt and feel around her stomach. I can feel her ribs and her hip bones, and for a bit I'm worried about her health. . . But she's just like this yes? No need to worry. . . Speaking of worry. . .

"You do meddle don't you? You like to mess with us and cause us to fight?" I whisper against her. I'll finally be able to get that answer I want from her. She doesn't say anything so I bite her neck.

"Ah! Of course I do and you know it…" She says in a defeated tone. I pull away from her neck to look at her. Which was a mistake because her eyes are glossed and her lips are slightly parted. . . That look is making my pants a little tight. . . Yikes. Her eyes narrow and her jaw tightens. . . Oh shit, wait she's mad? I try stepping back but she grabs my arm. Fuck me. . . I'm stronger than her kids, don't be fooled, I can get out of this grip if I wanted to. . . But I kind of want her to dom me. . . And by kind of I mean I really fucking want it.

We end up in the grass with her on top of me to my satisfaction. I look away a bit nervously. I want this but I also know her. . . She's going to try and get something out of me and I shouldn't answer. . . She starts off soft by gently running her hand through my hair, like she's petting me. I close my eyes and put my hands on her hips. Yes, yes, yes, don't stop.

"So who was it huh? Who was your first?" Comes her first question. I open my eyes and give her a defiant look. I'm not telling. She pulls my hair roughly to get to me to answer.

"Haaa, I really don't t-think I should be telling you…" I shouldn't be. . . He doesn't even know he was my first I'm not trying to let him know that. . . He might get upset. . .

"The secrecy is making me so curious little one… Just tell me." Uhh, when she calls me little one like this. . .

"I-it was…" I bite my lip. I really don't want to say.

"Hmm? I didn't catch that"

"Prussia. . ." Fuck it's out there. . . She knows. . . He might as well know too. . . I'm dead, finished, gonna get lectured. She starts laughing and my eyebrows furrow. "What?"

"Really? The one who lectured you and France about such things? How ironic.."

"I was a lot older at that point… And yea…" True story. I kind of seduced him a bit, and I was trying my best to act like I had done that before. . . I don't know I have a thing for powerful nations. . . Plus he is just interesting in bed I'll tell you that. Wasn't expecting what I found out. . . She pulls my hair again randomly and I let out a very manly noise I can assure you.

"Oh, have mercy on me…" I say softly. She can't keep doing this to me without. . . Consequences. . . Consequences being me ruining the pants I'm wearing, I'd rather not do that.

"Only if you admit to me that you're the world slut, and that liberty is a sham." I gasp.

"I-I'll tell you I'm a whore but I'd never talk bad about liberty. You could torture me all you want it won't h-happen…" I moan that last part as she pulls my hair while I was talking.

"Okay then… Tell me why you're so desperate for me all of a sudden? Why now?" Oh, fuck, shit, fucking hell. No, no, no, I'm not going to admit to this commie that I like her. It's unpatriotic. . . But she's relentless with pulling and teasing my hair, and I can't last forever like this. I start letting some moans escape from me and my hips are pushing up into her.

"I'm waiting." She says softly.

"Because…" I really shouldn't. . . I should push her off but I can't. . . Not now.

"Because?" Oh shit, I can feel warmth tightening in my waist and I'm almost done for. . .

"It feels the best with you…" She takes her hand out of my hair right before I can go over. Fuck, that's a weird and horrible feeling. She gives me a shocked look and gets of me. I sigh. Dammit. . . I don't think she likes me back . . . I stand and wince slightly. I shouldn't wear tight pants when I'm around her. She looks at her phone and her face falls. . . What is she reading?

"Alfred. . . I have to leave." She says slowly. My phone buzzes and I take it out.

 _Message_

 _Arthur: I'm sorry, you were right, I was wrong. Please back me up? She's gone too far._

I look up at her and her eyes widen slightly. Like she knows she's in trouble.

"I know." I say.

"Know what?"

"You'll deny your guilt till your last breath, huh?"

"Yes, because I am guilty of nothing. I haven't done anything to you western nations." She says while walking back into the house. Well. . . So much for that.

.

words-more-words-

.

"Why are you looking so intense over there for?" Comes a raspy voice. It actually cracks once as he says this. No one really makes fun of him for it, it's just how he sounds. Like he's gargling fucking glass all the time. I open my eyes and they meet red ones.

"Love is easy, right? Like. . . If it's meant to be, then it's great and easy, right?" I say. Gilbert and Mathias look at each other then laugh. I lift an eyebrow. . . Is that a yes or no?

"Wrong, Alfred, so wrong. Love sucks literal ass." Mathias answers.

"It really does. It's never easy." Gilbert follows. I sigh.

"What about you and my sister? You guys look so happy and perfect. . ." He smiles.

"It was work. . . Yeah, we always had that initial attraction to each other, but we still had to work through a lot of things. . . And by we I mean me, cause I was a fucking mess when we started dating." Gilbert answers. I look at Mathias.

"What about you and Norway?"

"Same thing. I had to fight to get her attention, and her affection. Then she was taken away from me for a while, and when she got her independence wanted nothing to do with me for a little bit. It wasn't as easy as the movies make it seem." I sigh.

"Why do you ask?" Gilbert inquires.

"No reason." I say quickly.

"Is this about Japan?" Mathias suggests. . .

"Uhh. . . Yeah. . ." I can't tell them who it really is. . . It's easier to just let them think what they think. Mathias smiles and nods but Gilbert's eyes are looking at mine like he doesn't believe me. He doesn't seem to find it important though, since he lets it be.

.

-words-more-words-

.

I'm not very fond of the way China keeps looking at Russia. . . I can see them talking to each other, and she'll laugh and he'll smile. . . I want that kind of thing with her. . . Not afraid of other people knowing how much I care about her. Not afraid of being myself around her and letting go of our past. I wish I was the one making her smile like that.

"Alfred, he asked you a question." Madison says. I blink a couple times than look at Germany.

"Oh sorry, I was lost a bit." I catch Arthur roll his eyes at me from the corner of my vision.

"That's fine. We are just taking a vote on nationhood. I already know your answer but for the sake of professionalism I still have to ask. Concerning the state of Kosovo."

"Yes." I say, no surprise there. I enjoy when nations fight for their indepence than win. It's a soft spot for me as you could imagine.

"And now, for the last remaining member. We need a unanimous vote of yes, for Kosovo to be recognized as a nation. So far, every nation with the power to make decisions on these matters has voted yes. What say you, Russia?" Germany continues. Anya slowly turns her attention toward me, glances at Serbia, than back at me. I can faintly see a smirk on her face and my jaw tightens.

"No. Kosovo is not an independent state. I do not recognize it as its own, sovereign nation."

"Alright. Kosovo remains unrecognized." I clench my fist. It just doesn't seem right. Every damn year she votes no. . . And I swear sometimes it's just to spite me. Madison puts a hand on my forearm, a gesture that means 'calm down'. I relax my jaw and hand.

By the end of the meeting I'm not longer so bent about the vote and I decide to try and confront Russia somehow. We haven't talked since Arizona.

I don't actually run into Russia until an hour after the meeting though. She is walking my direction, alone, thankfully. I smirk.

"Still hanging out with communists I see." I say.

"Still fat I see." Ouch, why must she target my most sensitive insecurity?

"Are you just going to lock yourself up in your room, never to be seen again until the next meeting?" I tease. But it's true. She never really goes out or does anything. Strange.

"No, I'm going to go out and frocklick in the sun shine, then get high on the beach… Of course I'm staying inside… It smells weird in this state." She tries to walk around me but I grab her arm, pulling her back in front of me.

"First of all how dare you, California is a beautiful state. Don't hate because, as a single state, it has a better economy than your whole country. Second of all, you should get out before you get so pale someone mistakes you for Prussia. And third of all, you're kind of an asshole." I smirk as she is left speechless momentarily. It's true by the way, California just by itself would have the world's ninth largest economy so. . . Just saying how fucking awesome I am.

"Are you just know learning that?" She says. No. I've always known she was an asshole. . . Actually, wait, no, for the first while of meeting her I thought she was the best thing ever. . . Till I learned she was an asshole.

"No… But I hoped that with age you would mellow out… That's not the case apparently." She rolls her eyes.

"So I suppose you are going to be outside getting burned?"

"Well, I don't burn… And yeah pretty much… I'll be with Japan today." . . . What? I really don't burn . . . It's great I'll tell you what.

"Japan?" She asks slowly.

"Jealous?"

"No, why would I be? She's so shy and awkward, I wouldn't want to be like that."

"She is not awkward, she is really great when you get to know her."

"I'm surprised she even tries to like you.." For a split second I was going to take that the wrong way, but I decided to be light hearted with it. . . I guess I'm still a little defensive about what I did to her.

"Well what do you want me to say? I'm a likeable person." She laughs and I furrow my eyebrows. "I'm a thousand times more likable than you that's for sure."

"Oh? That's not what you said the last time we saw each other." I blush a bit as the memory of her on top of me flashes through my mind. She smirks.

"Don't read to much into that. I don't like you in a romantic way, Anya. You're actually quite a terrible person." Her smirk falters and I feel bad for saying what I did. . . But I'm trying so hard not to like her. . . If I tell her and everybody else that I don't like her, maybe I will reflect that.

"I know this." We stand in silence for awhile until Yao walks up next to her. Perfect.

"Is he bothering you?" Yao asks her.

"Hmm, not anymore than usual." She says and I roll my eyes.

"I was just leaving." And this ladies and gentlemen is when I decide to be kind of a dick to China, because of you guessed it; jealousy. I kiss Russia on the cheek then wink at her. Her eyes widen and her mouth drops. We've never done anything like that in public. Yao narrows his eyes slightly at me then looks down. I walk away. I know that was kind of messed up to do. . . But I just had to claim what was mine. . . Yikes. . . Where did that thought come from?

.

 **Author's note: Hey, It's me again. . . Just here to remind you to review and tell me things you like to see in this fandom. Looking for more ideas (Because again, I totally don't have two in-progress works on here. . . I should totally be spending my time on other things. . . )**


End file.
